Good
by Leia Emberblaze
Summary: My sequel to the musical. What became of Glinda and Elphaba after the curtain fell? What happens when an old foe returns to wreak havoc in Oz? Fiyerba, Gloq, and Gelphie friendship. Lots of action and some fluffy scenes.
1. Surprises

**Well I was always somewhat dissatisfied with the ending to Wicked (the musical) so I decided that a sequel needed to be written…sorry that the beginning is kind of slow but I'm not the best at starting stories…once everything picks up I promise it will be a whole lot better**

**A NOTE ABOUT THE TITLE: I think most everyone can agree that the main characters of the musical are Glinda and Elphaba…since the first part (Wicked) is named after Elphaba's title (the **_**Wicked **_**Witch of the West) I figured the second part should be named after Glinda's title (Glinda the **_**Good**_**)…**

Glinda Upland, ruler of Oz, awoke shrieking. Luckily the guards outside her bedroom were unsurprised; the blonde's vicious nightmares were frequent. Every time she listened helplessly to the dying screams of her best friend. Sometimes images of Fiyero's beating punctuated these rogue dreams, but never did the pain dull.

Slowly Glinda's breathing returned to normal as she struggled to smooth the sheets, which were knotted and tangled around her body. Just as the petite ruler was closing her eyes again an unnatural shadow caught her attention. She jolted upright, heart pounding. "Hello?" the blonde squeaked. The mysterious silhouette froze. "I see you," Glinda hissed, barely concealing her terror. "Reveal yourself or I'll call my guards!" Slowly, as if with great reluctance, the ruler's midnight visitor stepped into the bright moonlight shining through an open window. Glinda gasped at the proverbial hat and cloak. "Elphie?"

"Yes," replied the same voice Glinda had dreamed about, though this time it wasn't twisted in pain.

"You're alive?" the blonde witch whispered, afraid that the image of her best friend would vanish if she moved too quickly.

"No," came the stony answer.

"Are you a ghost?"

"Yes," the cloaked figure said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "I'm a ghost of the past."

"I miss you," Glinda told her dead friend fervently. "How could you leave me like that?"

"Can we not dredge up such unpleasant things?" Elphaba snapped in the darkness. "I can only stay here for a little while." The blonde ruler searched carefully for a trouble free query.

"Did you find Fiyero wherever you are?" she wondered.

"I suppose you could say that," the shadowy form chuckled, holding a hand out. One finger was adorned with a slender golden ring.

"You got married in heaven?" Glinda squealed delightedly. "Oh Elphie I'm so happy for you!" There was no response. "Elphie?"

"Glinda I really need to leave," the ghostly shape told her sadly.

"Can I just ask you one more question?" the blonde witch begged, desperate to keep her friend close.  
"Yes," Elphaba sighed. "One."

"How did the water melt you?"

"What do you mean?" the green witch questioned, her voice strung with puzzlement.

"All those years at Shiz you bathed and stood in the rain and got into snowball fights," Glinda pointed out. "How come you never melted away?"

"I guess I wasn't wicked then," Elphaba shrugged.

"But you were never wicked," the pint sized ruler insisted. "In fact you should be the one ruling Oz now, not me. You were the one who wanted to make the world a better place; I just wanted to be popular."

"The people of Oz would never have accepted me," the cloaked outline snorted. "You're the only one who can make things right." Tense silence flooded the room. "Goodbye Glinda." Before the petite blonde could protest a wave of unnatural drowsiness swamped her mind. Moments later she was asleep.

***

Elphaba warily inched the cabin door open, trying hard not to wake her husband. He would be furious that she'd flown out to check on Glinda again. "Overprotective fool," the green witch muttered to herself. Inside a fire was glowing in the hearth, keeping out the chill of a cold night in the Great Gilikin Forest.

"Hello," came a taut voice. Elphaba's fierce brown eyes focused on a chair just out of the fire's glow. "Where were you?"

"Fiyero you can't expect me to just forget about my best friend," the witch sighed, lighting a lamp. "We left her alone to rule a country."

"Next time at least leave me a note," he sighed, moving forward to embrace his wife. By now the itchy feeling of hay against her skin felt almost natural. "I was so worried."

"I can take care of myself," the green girl informed him sharply. "Even when the Gale Force was searching for me day and night they were clueless. Now Glinda's got them doing more important things. I've been forgotten."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Fiyero observed.

"If everyone's forgotten my reputation as a wicked witch I doubt a single soul remembers who I was before the Wizard invited me to the Emerald City," Elphaba sighed.

"Glinda does," the former prince assured her. "And she always will." Somehow that didn't make the green witch feel any better.

"We can't keep lying to her," she whispered.

"Yes we can," Fiyero said sternly. "I won't let you risk your safety."

"Of course you won't," Elphaba murmured, her voice edged with frustration.

***

Glinda didn't enjoy the hectic whirl of meetings her life had become, but she refused to let Elphaba's death be in vain. Even so there were some days when the blonde princess wanted to smash her head against the nearest wall. Gone were the times when all the petite witch had to worry about was the next fashion trend. Now her social life was nonexistent. Any time outside of meetings was spent making public appearances, many of which involved damning her one true friend. Such speeches were becoming less and less necessary, but it still cut Glinda deep every time someone made a snide comment about the wicked witch.

The day after she spoke with her ghostly visitor was hard. Glinda's mind wouldn't stop wandering back to the oddly realistic dream (for it must have been a dream) that her scarred subconscious had constructed. By the end of the day the blonde was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up on her bed and sleep for weeks. Unfortunately there was a visitor awaiting the ruler in her chambers.

"Hello," Glinda greeted the Tin Man, trying to keep her voice chipper. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I wanted to talk about something," he admitted, looking rather embarrassed. Then, before either of them could speak, their eyes met. Something about his face looked very familiar to the blonde witch, but every time she could feel the memory of those features drawing near it skittered away into the abyss of forgetfulness.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Glinda questioned abruptly, snapping the silent moment into pieces.

"Never mind," the Tin Man shrugged, getting up to leave. "Goodbye Miss Galinda." When the blonde witch heard him say her old name it clicked. Flashes of a sweet boyish face and bright innocent eyes flooded her mind.

"Boq?"


	2. Unnoticed

The Tin Man turned slowly to face Glinda, wary of her reaction. At first the blonde's face was lit with joy at recognizing a friend from the past, but then fury clouded her bright eyes and something snapped. "You murderer," she hissed menacingly, stalking towards Boq. "You led the witch hunters to Kiamo Ko to kill her." The munchkin's face flooded with confusion.

"But she was evil," he protested, backing away from the advancing witch. "She mutilated those Monkeys in the Emerald City! They say she tried to kill the Wizard!"

"Those were all lies!" Glinda snarled "I was there; the Wizard tricked her into casting a spell on those Monkeys. She did what was right even if the world hated her for it." There was a pause and the petite ruler's eyes narrowed. "How could you believe all those things they said about her? You knew her at Shiz, you knew how good hearted she was." The Tin Man avoided her last question.

"If those were all lies why didn't you tell anyone?" he snapped.

"Because she made me promise not to," Glinda shrieked, angry tears streaming from her eyes. "She thought they would turn against me."

"Well if she was so good why in Oz did Elphaba turn me into this?" Boq growled, gesturing at his metal body with disgust. This stumped the blonde witch.

"I thought you were just trying to excite the witch hunters when you told them she did that to you," Glinda admitted, stepping closer to examine his tin torso. "But I'm sure she had a good reason." Had anyone else tried to convince the munchkin of Elphaba's innocence he would have denounced them as crazy, but this was Glinda. Even after so many years his feelings for her hadn't wavered.

"You think she wasn't wicked?" Boq asked, voice soft.

"I _know_ she wasn't wicked," the blonde ruler told him with absolute certainty. Now the tears were rushing steadily down her cheeks. Glinda's eyes were ragged with harrowing grief. Irrational as it was the Tin Man moved forward and wrapped his metal arms around the crying blonde. "I hate you," Glinda sniffled weakly into his chest, unable to make herself move out of Boq's comforting embrace.

***

Elphaba sat in a damp tunnel beneath Kiamo Ko, waiting. Beside her an oil lamp flickered, the only source of heat for a soaking witch. Her teeth chattered as a chilly breeze moved the stagnant tunnel air. Then footsteps echoed on the floor above. The green girl wondered if it was Fiyero coming already. But no, these footsteps were too small and quick.

"Elphie?" squeaked a frightened voice. Of course, it was Glinda. The clicking of the blonde's shoes moved to directly above Elphaba's head. "Oh Elphie," sniffled a broken voice. Sobs echoed into the tunnel below and the green witch had tears glinting in her usually strong eyes.

"I'm sorry Glinda," she whispered. "But you'll go on to do great things. You don't need me anymore." However the green witch knew exactly how much pain the next few weeks would put her blonde friend through.

Mere feet apart Elphaba and Glinda grieved alone. They grieved for the pain of their separation, and for each other. As Oz's future ruler strode to her bubble she left half of her heart behind and half of Elphaba's heart went with her.

***

The green witch was shopping for food in the Animal village near her cabin. Even after being in hiding for several months such ordinary tasks still seemed foreign to Elphaba. She still felt the need to be doing something, but there was nothing more to do. Glinda was doing a superb job of giving Animals their rights back and reforming Oz's government.

"Hello Elphaba," greeted Caya, a Tiger.

"Hey Caya," the green girl responded, examining the vegetable stand at the market. Her eyes landed on a basket of artichokes. _It appears the artichoke is steamed. _A fond smile lit the witch's face.

"What's so funny about those artichokes?" Caya questioned. She was one of Elphaba's new friends in the Animal community.

"Inside joke," the green girl explained.

"Glinda?" Caya wondered knowingly. Elphaba nodded. "That girl must be insanely busy," the Tiger commented. "Apparently she opened fifteen rehabilitation clinics for speechless Animals just this month. That's got to take a lot of string pulling."

"Or hair tossing in Glinda's case," the green girl chuckled.

"Do you ever think about visiting her?" Caya asked suddenly.

"Yes," Elphaba admitted. "Sometimes I fly to the palace at night and check in on her."

"Does Fiyero know?"

"Sometimes he catches me," the witch shrugged.

"Is he mad?"

"Just worried," the green girl assured her. "He's paranoid."

"Men are like that," Caya pointed out with a grin.

"Speaking of men when are you going to ask Brrr out?" the witch demanded, quirking an eyebrow mischievously. Brrr was the Lion that Elphaba and Fiyero rescued after Dr. Dillamond was taken. He was grown now and quite handsome by Animal standards.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Tiger sniffed.

"So you stare at him for no reason at all?" Elphaba questioned incredulously. Caya shrugged, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Does anything escape your notice?" she growled in mock irritation.

"Nope," the witch snickered. However at that moment something, namely a suspicious hooded figure, _had_ escaped Elphaba's notice.

***

"Anything interesting happen today?" Fiyero asked as his wife entered their cabin.

"Caya's still too shy to talk to Brrr," the green witch informed him. "She won't ask him out."

"She shouldn't have to," the Winkie snorted. "It's the guy who should do the asking. Brrr needs to grow a pair."

"For your information us women are independent enough to do the asking," Elphaba pointed out.

"Then why did_ I_ propose to _you_?" Fiyero wondered, pulling the green girl onto his lap.

"I didn't want to hurt your pride," fibbed the witch, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Don't lie to me Fae," the scarecrow scolded teasingly. "You didn't ask because you're absurdly insecure."

"Well I am _green_," she muttered.

"And I'm made of _straw_," Fiyero chuckled, pulling her closer.

"Touché," Elphaba murmured, pressing her lips against his cloth ones.

**I know that the Cowardly Lion being named Brrr came from 'A Lion Among Men' but I wanted to get the name right even though I'm going from the musical not the books. Also I know the whole Fae and Yero thing didn't come from the musical either but it's so cute that I had to use it…**


	3. Admirer

"You're sure it was her?"

"Unless there's another green freak with a conical hat in Oz."

"Did she see you?"

"No."

"Did anyone see you?"

"Are you questioning my ability to stay hidden?"

"No, I just want to make certain that nothing will cause complications to our plan."

"Don't worry Madame, everything is going as expected. What is our next step?"

"We've got to get our hands on the Grimmerie."

***

Glinda was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She'd sent Boq away so as to have time to untangle her coiled thoughts. He had murdered her best friend so the blonde should loathe him, yet it felt so good to have _someone_ know the truth. _He only went with the witch hunters because he thought she was evil, _Glinda rationalized. However a deep part of her felt guilty, as if she were betraying Elphaba. _Oh Elphie what should I do? _Glinda had asked this question many times, and there was never an answer.

***

"Do you ever think about being human again?" Elphaba wondered as she lay beside Fiyero in the lush grass of a sunny mountain meadow.

"Sometimes," the prince admitted. "But this isn't so bad."

"It's still my fault," the green girl grumbled. "And I'm going to make it right."

"Maybe you should leave well enough alone," Fiyero sighed.

"Are you doubting my powers?"

"I doubt their ability to have the desired effect on an object," the scarecrow clarified. "Even when you had the Grimmerie a spell meant to save my life turned me into this. How can you expect to do better all on your own?"

"I guess you're right," the witch muttered. "But changing you back would have certain _advantages_." Her words were suggestive and vaguely wistful.

"I can live without those advantages," Fiyero assured her. Elphaba rolled over to face him, a grin on her face.

"Why in Oz do you love me?" she wondered.

"Because you're beautiful and good hearted and noble and funny and brilliant and amazing in all ways," the Winkie chuckled.

"It's official," Elphaba snickered. "You _are_ brainless."

"Then why do you love me?" Fiyero asked.

"I don't know," the green girl replied jokingly, pressing her forehead against his. "Maybe it's because you're perfect."

"Now who doesn't have a brain?"

***

A bouquet of fragrant pink roses was waiting for Glinda outside her door. Surprisingly the vibrant blooms weren't from Boq. The card read; 'To the most beautiful woman in Oz. From Raeb'. Glinda was sure she didn't know any Raebs. However not much later she met her mystery admirer. At breakfast he introduced himself as the Emerald Palace's new chef.

Raeb had shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes. He was on the tall side of average. "Hello Lady Glinda," the chef greeted upon their first meeting. "I trust you got my flowers."

"You must be Raeb," the blonde realized with a dazzling smile, her inner flirt making an appearance. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome," he replied shyly. Boq was jealously watching Raeb and Glinda from the other side of the dining room. Having been proclaimed a hero for his role in the witch's demise the Tin Man was receiving star treatment at the palace. This situation was ideal for spending time with Oz's blonde ruler, but now it appeared as if another man was encroaching on her. Boq tried unsuccessfully not to scowl at the newcomer.

***

"Hey Caya," Elphaba called to her Tiger friend as she entered the clothes shop, a torn cloak over her arm. "I was wondering if you could mend this." Caya was the village's seamstress.

"Yes," sighed the Tiger, examining the ripped fabric. "I don't know why you insist on wearing these dark clothes though."

"I clash with everything else," the green girl pointed out. "You don't know how hard it is to find anything that doesn't look hideous on me."

"Yes I do!" Caya exclaimed indignantly, holding out an arm. "I'm _orange_ for crying out loud!"

"You win," the witch chuckled. "How much to mend the cloak?"

"Nothing," the Tiger informed her.

"Caya you've got to let me pay you," Elphaba growled in frustration.

"I won't accept anything," she insisted stubbornly. "You spent years risking your life to protect us Animals from the Wizard. I will not let you pay me for a little sewing."

"You irritate me," the green girl informed her friend, scowling.

"You irritate me too," the Tiger responded. Caya and Elphaba had similar personalities, so their friendship was easy and natural. However the witch longed for a very different friendship, one that stemmed from differences rather than similarities. Two identical puzzle pieces can't fit together, but dissimilar ones click. Why this rule applies to people the world may never know.

***

"We need to talk," Boq told Glinda as she stepped from her chambers, purse in hand.

"Yes," the blonde agreed, her eyes tight. "But not right now. I'm kind of busy."

"Where are you going?" the Tin Man wondered suspiciously.

"On a date with Raeb," Glinda informed him stiffly. Boq's eyes darkened at the word date.

"Have fun," he said coldly, disappointment claiming his heart. No matter the circumstances it seemed the blonde princess would never choose him.

**Sorry for another slow chapter but the action will definitely pick up in the next one…these first three were just to set the stage for an epic adventure (well hopefully it will be epic)…**


	4. Happy Birthday

**In case anyone is wondering I haven't given up on 'One Short Week' or 'Texting Through Life'. I got a little stuck on the latest chapter of 'One Short Week' but I've almost finished it now and once I move on from this clog the rest of the story will continue to flow smoothly. As for 'Texting Through Life' I'm beginning to think that the inspiration well has run dry on that one but I'm not giving up…my readers have always provided me with great ideas so I'm going to try to hang on a little longer…**

"Happy birthday!" Elphaba stared in utter shock at the tavern full of Animals, all decked out in party attire. Caya chuckled at her friend's dazed expression.

"Did you think we forgot?" Fiyero wondered, pulling his wife into a tight hug.

"I said no party!" the green girl hissed, finally recovering.

"And we didn't listen," explained Mar, a burly Black Bear. He was the community's mayor.

"Today's also a national holiday," Brrr exclaimed, a wide Lion grin on his face. "Glinda's made today Animal Rights Day." Tears flooded the witch's eyes and Fiyero gave her a knowing squeeze. It was clear Oz's ruler had picked this day for a reason.

"Glinda," Elphaba whispered, touched by her friend's gesture.

"Let's dance," the scarecrow suggested after a moment of thoughtful stillness. Before the green girl could protest he dragged her onto the dance floor, where several other couples were already waltzing. Lively music throbbed through the crowded tavern.

"My dancing really hasn't improved since the OzDust," the witch admitted sheepishly.

"That's ok," Fiyero chuckled, spinning her in a dizzy circle. "I'm good enough for the both of us." And he was; the former prince whirled them skillfully through the speedy dances. Then the music slowed and Elphaba moved closer to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. A few feet away she glimpsed Caya and Brrr dancing.

"I wonder what Glinda's doing right now," the green girl mused, leaning against the scarecrow's shoulder. He sighed and held her tighter.

"Why must you always dwell on the past?" Fiyero wondered. "I thought we were going to make a fresh start here."

"Starting fresh means something else is ending stale," Elphaba quoted sagely. "I don't want Glinda's life to be stale because of me."

"Glinda will be fine," the Winkie assured her for what felt like the thousandth time. "She doesn't need you. She'll move on." The witch pondered that for a moment.

"But maybe_ I_ still need _her_," she admitted. "Maybe I don't want to move on from my best friend."

"Can we not talk about unpleasant things at such a perfect moment?" Fiyero wondered.

"I suppose," Elphaba replied with a smile. "Whatever happens with Glinda t least I'll always have you."

"Is that enough?"

"Yes."

***

Glinda sat crying in her bed. She'd just returned from her third successful date with Raeb. He was a nice man, funny and charming, but Glinda knew that he, like everything else in her life, was little more than a distraction from the pain. So much of the blonde's heart had been damaged that only a small part remained unbroken and capable of love. Even as that tiny piece greatly enjoyed the time spent with Raeb every other shard of the ruler's heart was aching for Elphaba and Fiyero.

On most nights Glinda went straight to sleep; right into the jaws of her nightmares. However tonight rest was impossible. This day should have been celebratory, but now it would forever be painful. Smiling through her tears the blonde remembered every birthday she'd celebrated with her green friend at Shiz. They were bright memories of a happier time; stars in the shadowy night of Glinda's mind.

As the petite ruler's tears of grief turned to sobs of regret and guilt a hand sought out the green bottle hidden beneath her pillow. It was all she had left of her best friend. "Happy birthday Elphie," Glinda whispered to the darkness.

***

Boq marched towards Glinda's door. After watching the blonde fall for Raeb he planned to leave. It was clear that the Tin Man's feelings for Oz's ruler would forever be unrequited. That was why the munchkin planned to say goodbye. Shoulders squared and eyes cold he raised a metal fist to bang on Glinda's door. Moments before his hand made contact Boq heard crying.

During his years at Shiz the munchkin had heard Galinda cry many times. Whenever the slightest bit of negative drama touched her life there were tears. After becoming friends with Elphaba these episodes lessened, but there were still times when the blonde bawled for nothing more than attention. However this was different. These sobs weren't the tears of a shallow schoolgirl; they were the tears of a grown woman weeping at a funeral for her entire family.

The Tin Man's heart melted into a puddle of sorrow and guilt. What was he thinking? As much as Boq wanted to leave he knew he couldn't. As long a Glinda needed him the munchkin would be there, no matter the cost. With a resigned expression on his face the Tin Man returned to his rooms.

***

Glinda and Raeb were seated in the petite ruler's parlor. It had been a week since Elphaba's birthday and the blonde witch's life had returned to its usual pace. The nightmares continued, but for now they were the only form of pain Glinda's grief took. Raeb did an amazing job of making her forget. In fact she wondered if maybe her injured heart was healing.

"So how have your meetings been going?" Raeb questioned. "It must get boring talking politics all day."

"Sometimes it does," Glinda admitted. "But my work is for the good of everyone in Oz. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know I'm making someone's life better." The blonde blushed slightly, embarrassed by her enthusiastic reply.

"You're lucky," Raeb told her. "In the grand scheme of things most people can't make a difference."

"Sometimes I wish I _didn't_ have the capability to make a difference," the blonde informed him honestly. "I get scared that I'll do something wrong. The responsibility is intimidating."

"So far you've done a great job."

"Thanks." A peaceful silence echoed through the room. Eventually Raeb felt he had to break it.

"Why the empty vase?" he wondered, gesturing to a glass jar on the table before them.

"I just never got around to putting flowers in," Glinda shrugged. Raeb grinned and held his hand over the vase. He muttered a quick chant and a bouquet of scarlet poppies appeared. "I didn't know you were into magic," the blonde witch squeaked excitedly. Just then her brain processed that the flowers before her were _poppies_. A memory blazed before Glinda's eyes; a train station where Fiyero shyly handed Elphaba a handful of wild poppies before she left for the Emerald City. Tears leapt unbidden to the ruler's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Raeb demanded, placing a comforting hand on the weeping girl's shoulder.

"Nothing," Glinda sniffled.

"It's clearly not nothing."

"A close friend of mine died awhile ago," the blonde explained. "Poppies were her favorite flowers."

"I'm sorry," Raeb exclaimed, pulling Glinda into a tight hug and vanishing the flowers with a wave of his hand. When the petite witch's tears had abated her companion apologized again and again.

"It's fine," the ruler assured him. "You didn't know. Making those flowers was very…nice."

"It was the least I could do for someone as sweet as you," Raeb chuckled. "From what I hear your life hasn't been easy; but you still work hard to bring happiness to the people of Oz." His hand moved to cup Glinda's cheek. When Raeb's lips pressed against hers she responded. The kiss didn't feel right but it did feel good. As they pulled apart the blonde's blue eyes twinkled into his green ones. After a moment of comfortable stillness Glinda decided to restart the conversation.

"So what's your biggest dream?" the blonde questioned with a dazzling smile.

"I've always wanted to improve my magic," Raeb told her. "Right now I only know a few little tricks, but someday I'd like to study more powerful stuff. When I was little I fantasized about getting to learn from the Grimmerie. That's impossible now, I heard it was stolen away by the witch but…some dreams never fade." A little spark of happiness lit in Glinda's heart when she noticed that he hadn't said _wicked_ witch.

"You know what?" the blonde began as an odd idea wriggled its way into her head. "I've got something for you to see." Oz's ruler disappeared into her bedroom for a moment and reappeared holding the key she kept under her mattress. Raeb looked confused as Glinda unlocked a small chest beside her desk. "Close your eyes," the witch squealed excitedly, hiding something. Her perplexed companion obeyed.

When Raeb opened his eyes the Grimmerie was lying in his lap. "Thank you!" he exclaimed fervently. "Now I've got a surprised for you."

"Really?" Glinda cried in delight, some of her enthusiastic blondeness showing through.

"Yep," Raeb affirmed. "Close your eyes." Fairly bouncing with impatience the petite ruler scrunched her eyelids shut. Then she felt a damp cloth press against her nose. The fabric muffled Glinda's scream and a pungent odor muffled her thoughts. As misty blackness claimed her consciousness the blonde ruler could feel her abused heart begin to bleed once more.

**I love suspense! Review are what fuel me to write more and they're very good at helping me improve my writing (if they're detailed about what I should work on). Although I've got the basic plot of this story mapped out I will consider any ideas you readers provide me with…in fact the most raw inspiration I have to work with the longer this story will likely be!**


	5. Something's Wrong

"Something's wrong!" Elphaba shouted, jolting upright in her bed. Fiyero, being made of straw, didn't need to sleep. He did, however, enjoy lying beside his wife and watching her dream.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" the confused scarecrow inquired.

"Glinda's in danger," the green girl elaborated, her eyes wide with panic.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know I just do," Elphaba explained. "It's just like when I knew Nessa was in danger." Fiyero paled.

"You think she's going to die?" he demanded.

"I don't know," the witch admitted. "But whatever the case I need to get to Glinda."

"I'm coming with you," the scarecrow told her, turning to get the broom.

"No you're not," Elphaba insisted. "It's too dangerous."

"Are you kidding me?" Fiyero scoffed. "I'm one of Oz's heroes and you're a wanted criminal."

"You are not coming," the green girl snapped. "And that's final."

"I'll come after you," the Winkie growled. In response to that Elphaba pressed his arm against the wall and muttered a series of odd words. Suddenly his limb was fixed to the wood. "Elphaba!" Fiyero protested, trying to free himself. "It's much safer for me than for you."

"We don't know that this threat is even human," the witch pointed out. "If there's a fire threatening the Emerald Palace I don't want you anywhere near it." She leaned forward and pressed her lips fervently against his. Then the green girl donned her hat and set off into the night.

***

Glinda's eyelids fluttered as she clawed her way back to consciousness. The first thing she was aware of was the cold penetrating her small body. She shivered and realized that her knees were pressed against the dark stone of a dungeon. Two steel manacles chained the blonde's tiny wrists to a prison wall. Blinking the bleariness from her eyes Glinda was met with a frightening sight. Raeb was perched before her on an unstable looking stool. In his hands he held a wickedly sharp knife. Standing behind him was a woman Glinda had hoped to never see again.

"Madame Morrible?" the petite ruler gasped. "But…what…how did you get out of prison?" As an answer the former headmistress held up a thick leather book. The Grimmerie.

"When Raeb brought this to me it was quite easy to overcome my guards," hissed the menacing woman. "And since you never formally announced by incarceration to the public it didn't seem strange to anyone that the former press secretary was roaming the Emerald Palace."

"You're much too gullible," Raeb snorted, twirling the knife between two fingers. "It was just too simple to get the Grimmerie from you."

"How long have I been asleep?" the blonde witch asked quietly, trying to contain her tears.

"A few hours," the cruel man replied. "It didn't take long to get Morrible here out of jail." Raeb's betrayal sliced into the small girl's heart like a finely honed spear. Anger leapt from the vicious wound.

"So what are you going to do?" Glinda snarled. "Kill me? People won't accept that my death was an accident, they'll investigate. You'll be discovered."

"Oh we don't plan to kill you," Madame Morrible snickered. "All of Oz practically worships the ground you walk on. However your involvement in politics is quite absurd. We plan on handling that ourselves while you return to your job as a figurehead."

"You think I'm going to be your puppet after what you did to Elphie?" shrieked the blonde, tears of rage streaking down her face. "I'm done being a coward. My only goal is to finish Elphaba's work and return Oz to the way it should be."

"We didn't expect you to obey willingly," Raeb explained. "But there is a fairly potent mind control spell in the Grimmerie." Glinda's eyes filled with horrified dread. They were going to use her to undo everything her friend had worked for. They were going to turn her against Elphie. Death would be a better fate.

"Kill me please," the witch begged.

"Sorry," Morrible cackled. "But you're just too valuable." With that she opened the Grimmerie and slowly flipped through the pages. "Ah," the former headmistress exclaimed. "Here it is."

"I thought you said you could only decipherate a few spells," Glinda reminded, trying to stall them.

"I had a lot of time to practice my magic in prison," Madame Morrible informed her snottily. Then the chanting began. The former press secretary's mantra was stiff and labored; it was clear that magic was still difficult for the woman. Still Glinda felt as if claws were scratching at her consciousness, searching for a handhold. Pain ripped through the petite ruler's torso as she tried desperately to resist. Glinda's back arched and a scream tore from her throat.

Tears sprung to her eyes and sweat dewed on her forehead. Shudders ran through the blonde's tortured body. The magic scraping at her mind dug in and squeezed. Glinda wanted so badly to give in, but she could almost hear Elphaba's voice commanding her to do otherwise. _Fight Glinda fight! Do you want Morrible to own you? Do you want to be her little puppet? Do you want them to use you to undue everything we've worked so hard for? _Gritting her teeth Oz's petite ruler lashed out at the fog invading her thoughts.

But, despite drawing on every reserve of inner strength she possessed, Glinda couldn't stop the magic. Slowly it soaked into her mind and she slumped forward limply. Every semblance of emotion drained from the blonde's eyes as her consciousness was dragged into the darkest cranny of her own thoughts. A sigh escaped Glinda's mouth as she relinquished control. _I'm sorry Elphie. _

Morrible's chanting ceased when she saw the petite girl's face go blank. "Elphaba will have sensed her friend's distress," the old woman told Raeb. "Take Glinda to her bedroom. Give her instructions to go about her usual business so the witch can see that everything's ok. Tell your men it's time."

"Are you sure this will work?" Raeb wondered nervously. "What if the witch doesn't react as you expected?"

"Don't worry," Madame Morrible chuckled darkly. "She will."

***

_Please let her be ok, _Elphaba thought desperately as she traveled towards the softly luminous walls of the Emerald Palace, guided by a small prick of premonition. _Please let her be alive. _Pulling her broom to a halt outside Glinda's balcony the green witch peeked warily inside, dreading what she would see. At first the room appeared vacant and shadowy but then a glimmer of shiny blue fabric caught her eye. The green girl's blonde friend was sitting at her desk, hunched over a pile of official looking documents. Oz's ruler was perfectly safe and working hard for the betterment of her country. Relief ballooned inside Elphaba's heart and a fond smile graced her lips. However, had the witch been able to see Glinda's empty eyes, she might not have been so reassured.

As the relieved witch hovered above her friend's room, the wind gently tugging at her hair, an ice cold ball of dread dropped into the pit of her stomach. Every positive sentiment vanished from her chocolaty eyes as though it had never existed. This premonition wasn't a flicker of uncanny worry but an assault of rock solid panic. Suddenly Elphaba knew with every fiber of her being that Fiyero was in grave danger. Before her brain could even react the green girl was blazing across the night sky towards home, going so fast that the stinging wind drew moisture from her eyes.

Adrenaline flamed through the witch's veins as she approached the forest and glimpsed smoke billowing from the direction of their cabin. Grim certainty that she was too late settled onto Elphaba's shoulders when her fearful eyes landed on the fire viciously destroying the house. "No!" she screamed, the sound tearing painfully out of her strangled throat. "Fiyero!" The flames were extinguished in a flash of green magic, but among the smoldering ruins there was no sign of a scarecrow. Hay was quite flammable.

The green girl collapsed onto the grass beside what had once been a happy place; filled with the promise of a bright future. Now it was a gaping wound of immeasurable grief. Wrapping her arms around her torso the witch curled into a ball on the ground. A keening moan escaped her lips and she shook with unstoppable sobs. _I trapped him, _Elphaba realized numbly before pain crushed her thoughts away.

Caya found the green girl huddled in the rain after an hour of incessant weeping. Her eyes were red and her hair tangled with forest debris. It was clear what had occurred. "Oh Elphaba!" the Tiger gasped, wrapping her friend in a warm furry hug. "I'm so sorry." However the witch didn't want to be comforted by Caya or any of the Animals in the village. There was only one person Elphaba trusted to hold her when she couldn't be the strong one; there was only one place she could go.

Without explanation the green girl pulled away from her Tiger friend and clumsily wobbled into a standing position. One look at the witch's frenzied eyes told Caya where she planned to go. "No," the worried Animal insisted. "You can't go to Glinda. As much as you need her it just isn't safe." But Elphaba wasn't listening; she was far beyond that. For the second time that day the green witch pointed her broom towards the Emerald City.

**Oh snap another cliffhanger…man this is fun to write…**

**I love getting reviews…please let me know that you're reading!**


	6. Alive

**If I told you what happened to Fiyero it wouldn't be a cliffhanger now would it?…don't worry this story is not meant to be a horribly morbid tragedy…things will get better I promise…just hang tight of the time being**

Elphaba could hardly see through her burning tearful eyes when she slipped onto the balcony of Oz's ruler. Limbs trembling with fatigue and devastating grief the green girl stumbled into Glinda's room. The petite blonde was standing in the middle of the floor, face vacant, but the witch was too preoccupied with her surging emotions to realize that. Glad to be reunited with her friend she threw her arms around Glinda in a rare display of overwhelming affection. When there was no response the green girl pulled back in confusion. "Glinda it's me!" she cried, shaking her friend. "I'm alive." A flicker of energy passed through the petite girl's eyes before they sank into lifelessness once again.

At that moment a pair of crudely dressed men brandishing curved knives leapt from Glinda's enormous closet. Before Elphaba could react they had their weapons pressed to her throat and her hands roped together. The doors swung open and Madame Morrible swept in, her sharp eyes training in on the green girl before her. "Elphaba it's so good to see you," she sneered. "We thought you'd come here after the scarecrow's death. Tragic isn't it?"

"You killed him," the witch realized, a spark of familiar anger sparking in her broken eyes.

"Actually we were planning to fake his death," the former headmistress informed her. "However it was easier to just let the deed be done than remove him from that wall and hide him away." Another piece of Elphaba's heart cracked. So it was truly her fault. "It's odd to see you so subdued," Morrible snickered. "At Shiz you were always annoyingly headstrong. But I suppose the knowledge that your Animal friends will all be in cages soon is quite staggering." Fear flashed across the green girl's face at this realization. "Now that you're out of the way I intend to finish the Wizard's work with the help of your little blonde friend."

"And what do you intend to do with me?" the witch whispered quietly.

"Those who are of no further use must be disposed of," the old woman shrugged. At this one of the men holding Elphaba tensed, ready to slit her throat. "Don't kill her here!" Morrible squawked. "It would be much too messy. For now we'll let this wicked creature rot away in the dungeons. I'd prefer if she lived to see the destruction of all she ever cared about."

***

Boq needed to speak with Glinda. He'd been holding his tongue for too long and she needed to know that he didn't trust Raeb; she needed to know that he still had feelings for her. Such secrets were too big for the Tin Man to carry by himself anymore. Still he was nervous as he tapped his metal fist against the ruler's door.

When Glinda appeared in the doorway a shiver ran down the munchkin's spine. Boq had fallen in love with the blonde witch for her lively, expressive eyes, but the blue orbs looking out at him were dead. "Hello Boq," she greeted, voice hollow. "Could we talk another time? I'm kinda busy."

"Uh…ok," the Tin Man stuttered, frightened by her dull gaze. When the door closed he suspiciously pressed his metal ear against it.

***

Ever since the spell had overcome Glinda's mind she'd been trapped in an inescapable cloud of her most painful memories. Bright spots of grief flickered before her vision as she watched Elphaba's silhouette shrivel into a simmering pool of nothingness. The wailing scream of her friend rang in the blonde's tormented ears. As much as Glinda wanted to aid Elphaba terror kept her captive behind the curtain. When the sounds of the witch hunters had quieted Oz's future ruler pulled aside the concealing fabric with trembling fingers. "Elphie?" Glinda shut her eyes and turned away; unable to accept the sight before her, but when she looked again it was still there. Elphaba's hat lay forlornly in a ghostly pool of moonlight with a few curls of mist oozing out from beneath it. That image was forever burned into Glinda's memory.

She approached the scene of her friend's demise cautiously, as if some part of her still hoped that Elphaba would appear and tell her everything was ok. A thousand memories flashed before the blonde witch's eyes, memories that would become sacred to her in the months to come. Reverently lifting the hat into her arms Glinda began to sob. "Oh Elphie."

The wretched mind control magic didn't allow Oz's ruler to dwell on the triumph of banishing Morrible and the Wizard, instead if skipped forward to the night after Elphaba's death. When all the excitement and partying had subsided Glinda barely managed to stumble into her room before the tears came in waves. There were so many reasons why the blonde witch cried that night. She cried because it was unfair that she should have a world of possibility before her simply because she hadn't been strong enough to make the sacrifices Elphaba had. She cried because she would spend the rest of her life lying about the purest and most incredible person she had ever known. But most of all she cried because it was her cowardice that had ultimately condemned Elphaba to death and that horrifying fact would remain with her as long as she lived.

However from the blackness of awful moments a light pulled at Glinda's thoughts. Through the fog she felt arms around her for only a moment, and then a voice. "It's me Glinda!" the voice told her. "I'm alive." Those words were enough to drag her back into her body. Dimly the blonde witch felt herself close the door on Boq and return to where Raeb and Madame Morrible were talking. Although still not in control Glinda could at least see what was going on. Seeing was the extent of her knowledge though, because the blonde witch still couldn't access her ears.

"Do you think the Tin Man will be a problem" Raeb wondered.

"You worry too much," Madame Morrible snapped. "The only problem will be if anyone finds out that Elphaba's alive. The public would panic."

"No one will ever know," Raeb snorted. "The scarecrow's death totally destroyed her. She's huddled in a ball down in the dungeon. That girl might lose the will to live and shrivel away before you get around to killing her."

"Don't underestimate Elphaba," the former headmistress warned. "She's a fighter." Just then, moments after the two villains had ceased their discussion of her friend, Glinda's battered mind located her hearing.

"In a few weeks there won't be anything left to fight for," Raeb chuckled darkly. "The Gale Force is on its way to the Animal community in the Gilikin Forest with cages. Soon every Animal in Oz will be silent."

"Unfortunately it will take time to undo Glinda's work," Morrible sighed. "The public may be hard to win back, even with their airhead ruler on our side."

"Nonsense," Raeb scoffed. "When we announce my engagement to Glinda they'll be too excited to think about anything else." Fury erupted in the blonde witch's chest as his sinister eyes swept over her body. When Raeb pulled her in for a kiss Glinda's tiny fist snapped forward and cracked into the cruel man's nose. Blood exploded onto the floor in bright crimson splatters. For a moment the petite ruler's eyes cleared of their magic fog. Then it returned and she was again trapped in her own body. "What just happened?" Raeb demanded. "How did she overcome the spell?"

"I don't know," Madame Morrible gasped. "It shouldn't be possible to break free." Her eyes darkened. "This isn't acceptable. If she took control in public or during a speech…"

"What should we do?"

"It will be quite inconvenient but we'll have to kill her," the former press secretary shrugged, grabbing the Grimmerie and flipping through its pages. "There's a killing spell in here that will leave no evidence."

"How does it work?" Morrible's sadistic assistant asked, eyes bright with morbid interest.

"The spell gradually drains a person's life," she explained. "Once it's been cast on someone they're doomed unless a very powerful sorcerer removes the spell."

"Is it painful?" Raeb wondered hopefully, rubbing his sore nose. Madame Morrible shook her head with a twinge of sick regret.

"Glinda go lie in your bed," the spiteful woman commanded. The pint sized blonde had no choice but to obey. She settled onto her fluffy blankets as Morrible began her murderous chanting.

***

Boq pulled away from Glinda's door, eyes wide. He'd heard everything. Not wasting a moment the Tin Man sprinted for the ancient dungeon hidden beneath the palace. There was only one person who could help Glinda now.

**Don't worry…this is the last dark (and somewhat creepy) chapter…future installments will be much brighter…**


	7. Reunions

"Elphaba?" Boq called softly. The dungeons were full of damp, dark tunnels and empty cells. In fact they hadn't been occupied since ancient times. Now criminals were kept in a much more sanitary prison. A musty smell permeated the air. "Hello?" The munchkin was beginning to think he was chasing smoke when a pile of ragged black cloth and tangled raven hair sniffled. "Elphaba?" the Tin Man gasped.

Two dark, baleful eyes flashed up at him. "What do you want?" droned a rough, empty voice.

"It's me," the munchkin nervously explained. "Boq."

"Have you come to get revenge for that I did to you?" the green girl snorted bitterly.

"No," Boq assured her. "I've come to help you."

"Why would you help the Wicked Witch of the West," Elphaba snapped.

"Glinda told me the truth about you," the Tin Man informed her. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Madame Morrible is using a killing spell on Glinda" the munchkin told her in a panicked rush. "Morrible put Glinda under a mind control spell but she broke free and now she's going to murder her." Immediately the witch was on her feet.

"She's using the killing spell from the Grimmerie?" Elphaba demanded, her voice sparking with frantic worry. The Tin Man nodded. "We've got to get to her soon," she muttered grimly.

Gritting his teeth Boq fastened his tin hands onto the rusty bars of the green girl's cell. Years of disuse had left the metal weak and with a large amount of exertion the munchkin was able to bend two bars far enough apart for Elphaba to slip through.

***

Glinda the Good was dying. After casting her dastardly spell Morrible had left the room with Raeb in tow. Now the small ruler could feel her strength waning. It wouldn't be long. A sigh escaped the blonde's mouth. Her usually bright eyes were dimming; the ceiling above was little more than a blur. Blackness was closing in.

Some deep part of Glinda's heart was happy because she would soon be joining her friends. _I'm coming Elphie, _the blonde thought as her mind clouded. At that moment a misty cloaked figure with emerald skin appeared before the petite ruler. Glinda's weak lips twitched into a smile as Elphaba lifted her from the bed.

***

The green witch cradled her unconscious friend as they flew across the gentle night sky. She and Boq had been minutes away from being too late. Luckily Elphaba knew an antidote for the killing spell. Now she and Glinda were returning to the Animal village where Oz's blonde ruler could recover in safety.

***

Caya was more than happy to share her home with Glinda and Elphaba. It had been three days and the blonde witch was still asleep. Her green friend refused to leave the petite woman's bedside. The witch's face was creased with worry and heartbreak.

"Elphaba?" Caya called softly.

"Yes?" the green girl replied in an oddly subdued tone.

"There's someone here to see you," the Tiger told her, excitement surging through her voice.

"Tell them to go away."

"I'll think you'll want to talk to this someone," Caya hinted pushily. Her curiosity piqued Elphaba reluctantly followed her Tiger friend downstairs. The man waiting for her almost stopped the witch's heart.

"Fiyero?" the green girl breathed in disbelief. Before her stood an absurdly perfect Winkie prince…and he was _human_. Elphaba rushed forward and tackled Fiyero against the wall. Her arms trapped him and pulled his lips against hers passionately. "I thought you were dead!" she gasped between kisses, tears of rampant joy coursing down her cheeks. "What happened?"

"I was burning and then there was a flash of green," the Winkie explained. "I woke up like this a few miles away from the village. You saved me again."

"It was my fault you were trapped," the witch sniffled, hugging him tightly for fear that he would disappear. "I'm never letting go of you again."

***

Glinda awoke in a strange bed. The small ruler looked confusedly around and her eyes landed on Elphaba standing a few feet away. "Elphie!" she squeaked delightedly. Then her face fell. "So I must be dead then. Morrible did kill me. Oh Elphie I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I didn't finish your work."

"You're not dead," the green girl reassured her. "And you haven't let anyone down. In fact you've been much braver than I should've ever forced you to be."

"But you're here," the blonde stuttered. "And you died so how am I…? This is all very confusifying." With a fond smile Elphaba took a seat in the chair beside her friend's bed.

"I faked my death," she explained gently. "There was a trapdoor; I didn't really melt. Fiyero's alive too; my spell just turned him into a scarecrow." Glinda's eyes widened as she took this all in. With trembling hands she brushed her fingers against the green girl's cheek to assure herself that this wasn't a dream. Then the petite woman slapped her.

"Elphaba Thropp how could you do that to me?" the blonde demanded as tears rippled down her face. "Do you know how it was waking up every morning and wishing to every star in the sky that you would come back but knowing that we would never be together again? Do you know how painful it was living with the knowledge that my best friend died because of me?"

"It wasn't your fault," the witch protested. Now sobbing quite violently Glinda smacked her friend again, though she didn't quite know why. "Feel better?" Elphaba teased.

"Yes I do," the blonde snuffled, hugging her friend. Glinda's world spun as she drew in ragged breaths. "Elphie I'm so glad that you're alive!" When the two of them pulled apart the green witch's eyes were moist and a hopeful smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "What happened?" Glinda wondered. "Morrible put me under a spell and then everything got jumbled together." Taking a deep breath Elphaba explained what she knew. Not once did the blonde witch comment, which was quite out of character. As the green girl concluded her tale Glinda felt compelled to hug her again. "Is Fiyero here?" the blonde wondered.

"Yes," Elphaba replied. "But you should probably change your clothes before you see anyone."

"Why?"

"Well you've been sleeping in the same dress for three days," the witch pointed out. Glinda flushed and wobbled her way into a standing position. Her legs were weak and the green girl had to catch her several times as they made their way to Caya's closet. Luckily the Tiger had several black dresses of Elphaba's being mended in her shop, so the fire hadn't claimed all of the witch's clothes.

"Everything's black," the blonde observed, blanching slightly at her friend's wardrobe.

"Did you expect anything else?" the green girl inquired.

"No," Glinda huffed disappointedly. "But a girl can dream." Unfortunately Elphaba was quite a bit taller than her friend, so the dresses didn't exactly fit like a glove. "This looks like a nightgown on me," the blonde complained, shuffling about.

"It's better than nothing," the witch sniffed, leading Oz's ruler down the staircase. Although she was wearing a loose black dress and her fair curls were messy and disheveled Glinda's face wore the brightest smile it'd experienced since…well since Elphaba left. The missing half of her heart had returned and she felt whole, as did the jubilant green girl beside her.

"Glinda!" Fiyero exclaimed when the two girls reached the living room. He swept her up into an enormous bear hug. "It's so good to see you." The blonde witch was displeased to realize that the Winkie's touch still made her heart leap. That was going to complicate things.

"Glinda this is Caya," Elphaba introduced her Tiger friend. "She kept me sane after we went into hiding."

"It's an honor to meet you," the Animal told Glinda earnestly.

"Same here," the blonde responded.

"Caya is the village seamstress," Fiyero added with a mischievous grin on his face. Immediately the tiny ruler's eyes flamed with interest.

"You make _clothes_?" she squealed excitedly.

"I see you don't share your friend's aversion to new outfits," the Tiger chuckled. "We're gonna get along just fine."

**Hahaha Fiyero's not really dead…I tricked you!...sorry for being so sadistic but it was necessary (did you really think I would do that to Elphie?)**

**Speaking of the Winkie prince I'd like to know if I'm portraying him correctly…it's kinda hard to get his post-Shiz character right because you really don't see a lot of character development for him after 'Defying Gravity'…any suggestions would be much appreciated!**


	8. The Future

**I understand that I was unclear about how exactly Elphaba saved Fiyero…you see when she was flying towards the burning house and screamed "no!" her magic put out the flames but it also transported Fiyero far away and turned him into a human (magic is unpredictable and has unexpected effects…Elphaba's magic has odd outcomes when she's very emotional)**

Within a day Glinda was already part of the Animal community. They all appreciated the work she'd done for them and were eager to listen to whatever the blonde had to say. Caya and the petite girl spent hours in the Tiger's shop discussing the latest Ozian fashions. Mar, the Black Bear mayor, was eager to talk politics with Glinda and ask how things were going in other parts of the country. Brrr was his usual shy and soft spoken self, but even he talked with the new arrival.

The blonde was back to wearing pink frilly dresses and practically bouncing from place to place. Knowing the truth had lifted a colossal weight off Glinda's shoulders. Still the threat of Madame Morrible hung like a dark cloud over the entire village. No one spoke of it, but thanks to the witches they all knew. "We're gonna have to do something," Caya pointed out one night when the whole gang was gathered around Mar's roaring fireplace. "That speciesist scumbag can't get away with this."

"It might be better to wait until Morrible makes the first move," Mar said wisely in his gruff Bear voice.

"So we should just sit around until she attacks us?" the Tiger snapped irritably. "It's been four days and according to the newspapers all activity in the Emerald Palace has been shut down. Madame Morrible told a reporter that an extreme calamity took place within the palace and an investigation is currently underway. The public assumes that she's returned to her place as Press Secretary."

"We can't just attack the Emerald Palace," Glinda piped up. "Our reaction to this threat must be carefully calculated."

"Who says we can't attack the Emerald Palace?" Fiyero snorted. "It's a viable option."

"Have you misplaced your mind?" the blonde witch gasped. "It's not like we've got an army at our fingertips."

"It would have to be a small attack," the Winkie allowed. "But I doubt Morrible's let anyone into the Emerald Palace beside her guards. She and Raeb are plotting out their next move. If a few of us could get into the palace I'm sure we could catch her."

"I like this plan," Caya growled in approval.

"Elphie you haven't said anything," Glinda observed, glancing at her oddly silent friend. The green girl was jolted out of the thoughts she'd been lost in.

"I like Fiyero's idea," Elphaba told them. "All we've got to do is capture Madame Morrible and it's over. It's not like she's got any politicians or the public on her side yet."

"I guess it's settled then," Mar huffed.

"What about my opinion?" Glinda squeaked indignantly. "I think Elphie and Fiyero are nuts."

"You've got the most powerful witch in Oz and the former Captain of the Guard saying that this attack is possible," Caya pointed out.

"Fine," the blonde girl pouted.

"Before you go through with this I think the two of you should talk to Jaybo," Brrr advised quietly, gesturing at the witches. "He can be an invaluable resource."

"Jaybo is just a crazy old Wolf," Caya sniffed. The Lion looked down at his feet, embarrassed by his suggestion. "But he has been correct on several occasions," Caya murmured, smiling apologetically at Brrr. He returned the gesture.

***

"So Jaybo's a fortune teller?" Glinda squeaked as they stood outside the Wolf's hut. "How cool! Has he read your fortune before?"

"No," Elphaba snapped, grasping the doorknob. "Just be quiet and respectful. He's blind." Then she opened the door and both witches moved inside. The interior of Jaybo's house was dim and occupied by only a short table set on the floor. Behind the old piece of furniture sat a thin Wolf in ragged clothes. His large eyes were covered with a thin, white film.

"Hello," rasped the old Animal. "It's nice to meet Oz's two famous witches."

"It's nice to meet you too," Glinda responded courteously.

"We've heard about your amazing talents," the green girl added.

"Don't be so modest," Jaybo chuckled. "I understand that you too possess the gift of prophecy."

"Just an inkling," Elphaba insisted. "My visions are few and those that I've had were hazy and hard to understand."

"But you always know when those you love are in danger," the Wolf pressed. "That is an invaluable talent." There was a pause and Jaybo shifted forward. "Give me your hand," he commanded. The green witch obeyed, trying not to flinch at the Wolf's paws. She was never one for physical contact. Jaybo's eyes closed and he hummed gently. A strong flow of magic pulsed within the ancient Animal and both witches could feel it. "You are like a sword; purposeful and razor-keen," Jaybo droned mysteriously. "Always you shall be in the front rank; a burning brand to your enemies, a brilliant fire to your friends. Yours is a restless life and never shall you know peace, though you shall be blessed by the peace you bring to others. Take comfort in the fact that, though you stand tall and alone, others shelter in the shadow that you cast." An abyss of silence opened up.

"Is that all?" Elphaba whispered.

"Your immediate future is clouded," the Wolf warned her. "So many events twist together that it would be impossible to untangle them all." Next Jaybo grasped Glinda's tiny hands. The blonde's face lit with excitement. "Your future too is knotted," the elderly Animal began. "But I can see that your strand in fate's loom is inexplicably woven with that of your sister."

"But I don't have a sister," Glinda interrupted.

"The girl I speak of is a sister not of blood but of bond," Jaybo continued. "Though you and this sister have hurt each other in the past you will always share a heart. To snip one thread is to unravel the other. The two of you are equal opposites, you balance each other. I also see a heart from your past pining away for you. Though ignored for the extent of your relationship he clings to the hope that you will someday value his unwavering loyalty. In fact this wounded heart is the very reason you came to this village alive. Yours is a lucky life. Many promising opportunities have been presented to you. However the choices you must make are hard, because the bright future you hope for may come at the expense of those closest to you." The old Wolf fell silent and released the blonde's hand. When he made no move to speak again the two girls got to their feet.

As they were opening the door to leave Jaybo stopped them. "There is one last thing," he barked. "To die for one's people is a great sacrifice. To live for one's people is an even greater sacrifice." Both witches left the fortune teller's hut with thoughtful eyes.

***

"If we're going to attack the Emerald Palace I figured you'd need some sturdier clothes," Caya explained, gesturing to the folded white garments before her. "Go ahead and check them out."

"Didn't you make any clothes for Elphie?" Glinda wondered, eyeing the Tiger's offerings doubtfully.

"Of course not," Caya retorted. "Elphaba refuses to wear anything that's not totally practical."

"I like her fashion choices," Fiyero informed them all from his place on the couch. The green girl was cuddled into his side. Though she hated to admit it this display of affection awakened a blossom of jealously in Glinda's heart.

"Well go ahead and try on your outfit!" the impatient seamstress prompted, ushering the blonde witch towards the bathroom.

"So what did Jaybo have to say about your future?" the Winkie asked his wife. "Did he mention me?"

"No," Elphaba replied, her eyes darkening with somewhat unpleasant thoughts. "He said my life would be restless and I would never know peace."

"Up until Morrible's return your life here was pretty peaceful," Fiyero pointed out.

"Which makes me worry that something will uproot us in the near future," the green girl sighed. "I thought I was finished running and fighting. My time as a fugitive contained enough restlessness for several lifetimes." Just then Oz's petite ruler emerged to model her new outfit.

It consisted of a plain, long sleeved white dress and a matching cape. Perched on the blonde's head was a white conical hat. Caya had taken Elphaba's iconic 'wicked witch' outfit and reproduced it in white for Glinda. The green girl's jaw dropped and her Tiger friend took on a smug expression. "Now all she needs is a broom," Fiyero chuckled. "Caya you're a genius."

"Feel free to bask in my glow," the Tiger gloated. However at that moment a barrage of frightened screams arched through the open window. Elphaba's blood froze in her veins and she leapt up to see what was going on. Pandemonium had broken out in the streets. Animals ran every which way, pursued by men in telltale green uniforms. The Gale Force had arrived.

**What can I say? Cliffhangers are addicting…**


	9. Attack

Before anyone else could react Elphaba had swooped out the window on her broom, already chanting spells. "You two stay here!" Caya commanded Fiyero and Glinda.

"No," the blonde squeaked indignantly. "We need to help Elphie."

"Those of us with weapons will," the Tiger assured her. "But you two are unarmed; you'd just get in the way."

"You aren't armed," Fiyero pointed out.

"Yes I am," Caya growled, unsheathing her claws as she threw open the door. An unfortunate member of the Gale Force, who had been attempting to herd a young Antelope towards some cages, was the first to meet with Elphaba's wrath. She landed before him in a flurry of jade smoke. Face to face with an infamous villain who was supposed to be dead the solider froze. A blast of magic knocked him to the ground moments later.

Jaybo struggled futilely against a burly man until Caya tackled his assailant into the dirt. "Why are you here?" she demanded, pressing her claws against the soldier's neck. "The Wizard is gone, why are you continuing his work?"

"The Wizard will only be gone when no one in Oz is loyal to him," the man spat. "Madame Morrible sent us; she said that you were harboring a fugitive. If you ask me it was just an excuse to put you fleabags in your place." His words were rewarded with a row of bloody scratches across his face.

Mar barreled through the soldiers like a big, fuzzy cannonball. He elbowed men aside and trampled them underfoot, roaring up a storm the entire time. Even quiet Brrr joined the fray; a full grown Lion was a force to be reckoned with. However despite the best efforts of every Animal in the village they were no match for the Gale Force.

Glinda and Fiyero watched helplessly from behind a woodpile as their friends were gradually overwhelmed. "We can't just sit here," the Winkie grumbled in frustration. "Don't you know any spells that might help?"

"Even Elphie's magic can't keep the entire Gale Force at bay," the blonde witch explained, gesturing to the green girl launching fireballs from atop her broom. "I'd be useless in a battle like this even if I had my wand."

"Well I'm going to join them," Fiyero decided, leaping from his hiding place. "You stay here." Glinda had no choice but to obey. The Winkie threw himself onto an unsuspecting solider and wrested the man's spear from his grip. Now armed Fiyero turned to face off against men who had formerly been under his command. Luckily the Winkie hadn't become Captain of the Guard for nothing.

An intense aching sadness leaked into Elphaba's heart as she watched the Gale Force shoving Animals roughly into cages. Even after all she and Glinda had done the soldiers were still more than happy to treat the villagers like scum. Some even set a few houses ablaze for no reason at all. It sickened Elphaba to see her home destroyed; the peace she'd enjoyed in the past few months evaporated. Following on the heels of the green girl's sadness was murderous anger. She wanted so badly to hurt the soldiers who had continually hurt her and all the Animals of Oz. A blaze of pure emerald energy rippled across the green clad men below, but still more stepped forward to attack with harsh cruelty. Mar, Caya, Brrr and Fiyero were being backed towards the forest by the oncoming Gale Force.

The witch landed between her friends and the soldiers. Livid with rage Elphaba clubbed a man over the head with the handle of her broom before knocking another aside with a seething orb of flame. For a moment the soldiers fell back, until one managed to nick the green girl's side with his spear. Elphaba stumbled backwards towards her comrades who swarmed forward to continue the attack. "Are you ok?" Fiyero demanded.

"I'm fine," the witch snapped, eyes tight with anger and pain. "Go help!"

"You two have got to take Glinda and get out of here," Mar bellowed to the couple.

"I won't leave!" Elphaba insisted. "This is all my fault; they came here because of me."

"Someone's got to fight Morrible," Caya growled to her friend, agreeing with Mar. "We'll give these scumbags a run for their money." The Tiger's eyes glittered with feral anticipation.

"You must go too," Brrr told Caya in a firm calm voice.

"What?" she gasped. "No!"

"Someone's got to show them where the bunker is," the Lion pointed out. His eyes burned into Caya's and something passed between them.

"Ok," the Tiger sighed. She grasped Elphaba's hand and led her and the Winkie towards Glinda's hiding place.

"We're escaping into the woods," Fiyero explained to the clueless blonde. They set off into the forest without another word. As the foursome crested a hill the green girl looked back to see flames devouring most of the village.

"I can't leave them," the witch whispered, desperately clinging to the inner strength she relied on.

"Yes you can," Glinda told her friend softly. "You've fought for Animals your whole life; let them fight for you this one time." Elphaba nodded sadly and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Then she gasped in agony and abruptly fell to her knees. The side of the green girl's dress was dark with blood.

***

"Where did they go?" Raeb snarled. "If you don't tell me you'll regret it."

"I don't know!" Boq insisted. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Morrible's assistant shouted. "I know you helped Elphaba and Glinda escape."

"I did," the Tin Man admitted. "But I have no clue where they went after that."

"I doubt they would just leave you behind to face whatever fate we dealt you," Raeb snorted. Boq flinched because his friends had done just that. Not that he minded, Glinda was safe now and that was all that mattered. "I know they're communicating with you. Where are they?"

"I don't know," the munchkin sighed.

"Fine," Raeb snapped, wheeling the bound Tin Man around. Boq's eyes widened at the deep pool of murky water in front of him. "I hear you rust quite easily," the cruel man snickered. "If you don't tell me what you know I'll see to it that you spend the rest of your life rusted stiff."

**Can you guys tell me if the original characters I've used (Caya, Mar, and Brrr) are well done and/or go with the story? I'm thinking about adding another original character but if it doesn't bode well with you readers I won't…suggestions are great!**

**By the way sorry for another cliffhanger…**


	10. Secrets

"When you got cut you said you were fine," Fiyero muttered as he tied a bandage around the green girl's middle.

"I _am_ fine," Elphaba growled stubbornly through gritted teeth.

"Elphie that's a bad wound," Glinda chastened. "You've got to tell us when you're hurt."

"It's really nothing," the witch insisted, attempting to stand up. She winced and fell back to the ground. The foursome had escaped into a large secret cave, the entrance of which was concealed by a curtain of hanging leaves. Inside the floor was carpeted with thick moss. All in all the 'bunker' was quite comfortable.

"Why do you have such a problem with people taking care of you?" the blonde witch chirped in exasperation.

"Because it's stupid for you to take care of me when I don't need to be taken care of," the green girl hissed.

"Everyone needs to be taken care of sometimes," Fiyero told her softly. "You don't always have to be the strong one." Elphaba averted her eyes; she'd heard that before.

"She's gonna have to be the strong one," Caya announced, entering the cave. A newspaper was clutched tightly in one hand. "Madame Morrible has informed the public that Glinda the Good was kidnapped by the Wicked Witch of the West. She knows about Fiyero too. That scumbag has proclaimed herself the temporary ruler of Oz until Glinda's rescued."

"Well we've got to regroup and make a new plan," the Winkie prince sighed. "Elphaba's not going to be fit enough to fight anytime soon."

"We can't just sit here coming up with ideas while Brrr and the others sit locked away in cages!" Caya shrieked. "Do you know how scared Brrr is of cages? He was scarred by what happened to him when he was a Cub. Every time he hears the word 'cage' he just about has a panic attack."

"We'll get them out soon," Fiyero reassured the agitated Tiger. "But it won't do them any good if we get captured too." With a huff of aggravation Caya stomped to a corner and flopped down.

"What's gotten into her?" Glinda wondered.

"She loves Brrr," Elphaba explained. "People snap when the ones they care about are in danger. I know that from experience." The green girl shifted a little closer to Fiyero as she spoke.

"We've got to get out of here," the Winkie prince decided. "Morrible will have men turning this area upside down searching for you."

"That'll be simple," Elphaba scoffed. "The broomstick can fit four if we squeeze."

"You're in no shape to walk let alone fly," Glinda insisted. "We've got to find another way." And at that moment another way presented itself.

"M..iss El..pha?" came a stuttering voice from outside the cave. "Are y..you in there?"

"Chistery!" the witch exclaimed, a smile lighting her face. "Chistery we're in here." The flying Monkey stumbled into the cave, his cumbersome wings getting caught in the leaves. "It's so good to see that you're speaking better!" the green girl told her old friend.

"Yes I've been pract..icing," Chistery told her proudly. His concerned eyes took in Elphaba's wound. "What happ..ened?"

"The Gale Force," Fiyero answered darkly. "Chistery do you know where the other flying Monkeys are?"

"Yes," the Animal replied. "We all live in Ki..amo Ko."

"Do you think the other Monkeys could come and carry me?" Elphaba wondered.

"Of course," Chistery responded. "They would be very ha..ppy to help you."

"Thank you!" the green girl exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too," the Monkey told her before heading off to rally the others.

***

Elphaba felt good to be back in a place she'd once called home. The castle in Kiamo Ko was well furnished and quite clean, due to the fact that Chistery and his fellow Monkeys had been living there. Traveling while cradled beneath a flying Animal had been quite an experience; the green girl had found it thrilling but Glinda was terrified. Fiyero and Caya had taken the broom.

Now the witch and her blonde friend were seated in front of the castle's roaring fire. Elphaba was propped up on pillows to accommodate her side wound and Glinda was clothed in her trademark bubble gown. Caya spent all her time brooding in her bedroom while Fiyero slept late after staying up all night working on plans. Therefore the two girls were left alone sipping hot chocolate. "Does that hurt?" Glinda tentatively asked her green friend, pointing at her bandage.

"A little," Elphaba admitted with a shrug. "But Caya's as good at stitching wounds as she is at stitching clothes." The short conversation crumbled into loaded silence. "It seems like forever since we've been alone together," the witch observed. "Maybe we should have a post-Shiz secret sharing session."

"I like that idea," the blonde chirped enthusiastically. "I'll go first." She paused to collect her thoughts. "After you went through the trapdoor that little green bottle you kept under your pillow was left behind. I noticed that it looked exactly like one the Wizard offered me a drink from after you and Fiyero…left. When I confronted the Wizard about it and told him it was your mother's he…well…he had one just like it." Elphaba arched an eyebrow, unsure where this was going. "I don't know how to tell you this but…the Wizard is your father."

"What?" the green girl screeched.

"That's why you're so powerful," Glinda explained. "You're a child of both worlds." Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught of emotion; happiness, anger and sadness coursed through her body.

"What was his reaction?" she whispered.

"He was devastated," the petite witch informed her friend. Elphaba's face darkened with fury. "If you'd seen his face you wouldn't be mad."

"I suppose not," the green girl sighed after taking a moment to collect her escaped emotions. "My secret is that I feel bad now that Fiyero's not a scarecrow anymore. I mean mostly I'm happy about it but… He's back to being beyond perfect and I'm back to wishing that I could be beautiful for him."

"You know Fiyero doesn't care," Glinda pointed out. "I've seen the way he looks at you." Her tone was weighted with well hidden longing. "And besides you are beautiful; you're beautiful in the most brilliantly unique way possible."

"That doesn't stop me from wanting to be…not green," Elphaba sighed. The blonde girl took a moment to work up the courage to spout her next words.

"I think I might still have feelings for Fiyero," the petite ruler confessed in a rush. "I'm happy for you and I know I shouldn't love your husband but that doesn't change the fact that I do."

"Poor Boq," the green girl murmured.

"You aren't mad?" Glinda inquired incredulously.

"A small irrational part of me is mad but a larger part knows that it's not your fault," Elphaba informed her.

"By the way," Glinda began, remembering something. "Why did you turn Boq into the Tin Man."

"I came to Nessa and enchanted her jeweled shoes so she could walk," the green girl explained. "Then Boq told her that he was going to your and Fiyero's engagement ball to tell you his true feelings. Nessa got mad and tried to cast a spell on Boq to make him fall in love with her. Unfortunately my sister didn't possess any magic talent; she mispronounced the words and ended up shrinking Boq's heart. I used another spell to allow him to live without a heart." Elphaba's eyes were full of suppressed pain at the mention of her dead sister. The blonde witch placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm and she smiled gratefully.

"Do you have any other secrets?" Glinda pressed after several minutes.

"Yes," the green girl replied with a sheepish grin. "When I was in hiding I flew to the Emerald Palace to check on you at night. You caught me once."

"I remember," the blonde chuckled. "That's when you told me you were married to Fiyero."

"I wanted so badly for you to be there," Elphaba informed her. "At the wedding I mean."

"Caya's gone!" Fiyero shouted from the top of the staircase, cutting off the secret sharing session. "She took the broom."

"She went to find Brrr," the green girl realized, her eyes filling with dread. "Why in Oz does she have to be so reckless?"

"We'll go after her in my bubble," Glinda assured her friend. "You stay here."

"But…"

"No buts," the blonde insisted sternly. "You are too badly hurt. Don't worry; we'll probably stop Caya before she gets to the palace." Despite Glinda's assurance Elphaba felt a lead ball of doubt drop into the pit of her stomach.

**Sorry for another slow chapter but I figured the cliffy ending made up for it….**


	11. Rescue

A lone Tiger crept stealthily into the ancient dungeon of the Emerald Palace. Madame Morrible had proclaimed that the Animals responsible for harboring Oz's most hated enemy didn't deserve the luxuries of prison, which was why Caya assumed they were hidden beneath the palace. Her assumption was correct. "Hello?" croaked a gruff voice.

The Tiger whirled to find a pile of stacked cages taking up an entire corridor. A black furry lump with dull eyes had spoken. "Mar?" Caya gasped.

"Yes," the Bear replied, blinking up at her. "Caya?"

"Yes," the Tiger told him. "I've come to break you guys out."

"Are you storming the palace?" Mar wondered hopefully.

"No," Caya sighed. "The others wanted me to wait until we had a plan but… I couldn't sleep knowing you were all being kept in this horrible place."

"Then you must get Brrr and leave the rest of us," the Black Bear informed her. "We are checked regularly and it will do us no good if you are captured too. You shouldn't have come but as long as you're here you might as well free Brrr. He won't make it much longer down here."

"Where is he?" the Tiger wanted to know. Mar nodded towards a disheveled lump of golden brown fur huddled in the corner of a cage. "Brrr?" Caya called, kneeling beside the whimpering Lion.

"Caya?" Brrr mewed, turning around. His eyes were dark specters of what they had been.

"I'm getting you out," the Tiger assured him. She used her claw to delicately pick the lock and triumphantly swung open the door to her beloved's cage. A second later the grateful Lion had her in a bear hug.

"Thank you so much," he breathed.

"Yes thank you so very much," came a menacing voice from behind. Both Animals turned to find a guard pointing the keen blade of his spear at them. "Thank you for helping us capture another of the horrendible criminals who hid the witch. Now if you know what's good for you you'll both get back in that cage."

***

"I can't believe Caya got here so fast," Fiyero growled as he and Glinda trekked through the massive dungeon. "She probably wasn't very careful."

"What if someone saw her?" the blonde worried, scanning each empty cell they passed. "They might have thought she was the witch and…oh sweet Oz." Glinda's eyes had landed on a metal figure lying flat on a moldy wooden table. Upon further inspection the petite witch recognized it as Boq. His entire body was rusted stiff; even the Tin Man's eyes were jammed shut. "I thought he would have fled after helping Elphie and I escape," Glinda whispered. "Raeb and Morrible must have done this to him." The blonde gently ran her fingers over the munchkin's cheek.

"Well all we've got to do is oil him," the Winkie pointed out. "Then he'll be good as new."

"Are you sure?" Glinda inquired.

"I spent quite a lot of time with him when we were hunting…with Dorothy," Fiyero explained. "Once we were caught in the rain and had to spend an hour oiling him."

"Was it this bad?"

"No," the former Captain of the Guard admitted. "It was never this bad, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I'm staying with him," Glinda insisted, collapsing onto an unused stool beside the table.

"Fine," Fiyero huffed. "But stay hidden. I'll come back for you and Boq once I find Caya." An eerie silence expanded to fill the cell as Glinda sat there stroking Boq's arm thoughtfully.

***

The Tin Man had been drifting in and out of consciousness all day. Being made of metal he didn't need to eat or sleep, however having been rusted into immobility Boq's mind blurred into nothingness from time to time. He was awakened from one of these odd dozes by the feeling of warmth on his cold arm. "It's really not fair," mused Glinda's voice. Immediately the Tin Man was listening intently. "I know you can't hear me but I want to confess anyway. It was my fault that you became the Tin Man. I set you up with Nessa in the first place, all because I wanted to have you out of my hair. Then I assumed that you escaped the palace after helping Elphie and I escape. I should have insisted we check on you. In fact you wouldn't have even had to rescue me if I hadn't let Raeb trick me into giving him the Grimmerie. Jaybo said that you still cared about me, but really how can you after the way I've acted?" The blonde witch groaned and Boq wondered if perhaps he was dreaming.

"You were always so kind to me at Shiz," the petite ruler continued, assuming that the Tin Man couldn't hear her words. "You were also the only person I ever trusted enough to tell the truth about Elphaba. I know you tried to kill her but you were upset and every shred of evidence indicated that she truly was wicked. Even when I started dating Raeb you stayed at the palace. I don't know why in Oz you would put yourself through that kind of torment; seeing me with someone else. It's hard enough for me to watch Elphie and Fiyero together." Invisible to Boq a tear gently dripped from Glinda's eye.

"Maybe Elphie can find a way to change you back," the blonde girl chirped hopefully. "Then you could have a life again. You could get married; any girl in Oz would be lucky to have someone as sweet as you." The Tin Man felt as if his absent heart was glowing. With a great deal of effort he managed to wrench his eyes open. Startled by the sound of scraping metal Glinda looked down at Boq in alarm, only to see two deeply emotional eyes staring up at her.

***

Selky Fallorn sat in her class at Shiz University, snapping a wad of bubble gum. She had bright green eyes and curly raven hair, which hung to just below her ears. A spattering of dark freckles darted across the girl's pale face. Among the students at Shiz Selky was fairly average. She did her homework and, for the most part, stayed out of trouble. The only un-average thing about Selky was the fact that she was an orphan. When she was fifteen an abnormally vicious lightning storm, thought to have been conjured by the wicked witch, killed both her parents.

"Can you believe that the witch is still alive?" Selky demanded of her roommate, an Antelope named Corusca who also happened to be her best friend.

"Yes," Corusca replied. "I can believe it. The witch may have been wicked but she also did a lot of good for the Animals of Oz. It doesn't surprise me at all that some of them would be willing to hide her."

"But she was a murderer," Selky protested, flopping onto her bed. "She killed innocent people."

"I'm not arguing with you," the Antelope pointed out, flipping through a textbook. "I know the witch is evil."

***

"Glinda it's time to go!" Fiyero announced, entering Boq's cell with Caya and Brrr in tow. "I knocked out three guards and it won't be long until they're discovered."

"How are we gonna get Boq out?" the petite witch wondered.

"I can carry him," Brrr volunteered quietly. Suddenly shouts were heard.

"Oh shiz," Caya cursed. "We don't have enough time."

"I'll buy you some," Glinda volunteered, brushing past her friends and heading toward the sound of the oncoming soldiers. "Just makes sure you get out."

"What are you going to do?" Fiyero demanded.

"I'm going to clear Elphie's name," the blonde told them determinedly.

**I know that the two original characters I added (Selky and Corusca) seem kind of pointless right now but don't worry, they will become a major element in this story…**


	12. Glinda's Return

"She did what?!" Elphaba shrieked upon hearing of her friend's stunt.

"There was no time to argue," Fiyero explained. "Glinda's a grown woman; she can take care of herself."

"What does she plan to do about Morrible?" the green girl demanded.

"I don't know," the Winkie admitted. "But I'm sure she had everything figured out before she acted."

"Glinda's a _blonde_," the witch pointed out. "There's bound to be a flaw in her plan if she even had a plan. There are so many ways this could go wrong."

"Chistery's keeping an eye on her," Fiyero soothed, rubbing his wife's back. "Have a little faith in your friend."

"I have a lot of faith in Glinda," Elphaba assured her husband. "But that faith is currently being crushed by an overwhelming tidal wave of worry." There was a pause. "We've got to do something."

"I have a no..te from Miss Glin..da!" Chistery announced as he glided through the open window, brandishing a letter.

"Give me that!" Elphaba snapped, grabbing the piece of pink stationary.

"What she means is 'thank you'," Fiyero amended. Chistery gave the Winkie a knowing look. He understood how the green girl got when she was concerned about something. Suddenly an enormous grin spread across the witch's face.

"Glinda's a genius," she announced. "You were right; she can take care of herself."

"What did she do?" Fiyero wondered.

"She told the guards that she'd escaped from the 'Wicked Witch' and that the next day she needed to make a speech to all of Oz," Elphaba began, laughter in her eyes. "Then she demanded that they lock Madame Morrible and Raeb in a room to keep them safe from me."

"It worked?"

"Everything is going smoothly," the green girl affirmed. "But I am worried about the public's reaction to her speech. We need to be around in case things go wrong."

"Do you think you've healed enough to take the broom?" Fiyero wondered.

"Miss Glin..da also told me to give you this," Chistery interrupted before the witch could answer. He pulled a small piece of parchment from his pocket.

"It's a healing spell," Elphaba realized.

"Did she copy it out of the Grimmerie?" the Winkie inquired.

"No," the green girl sighed, reading Glinda's note at the bottom of the paper. "Morrible's got the Grimmerie hidden somewhere. However the palace's library has a large quantity of less powerful spellbooks. This should patch me up pretty well."

***

"I wonder how Glinda escaped from the witch," Selky mused as she and Corusca jostled for a view of the raised podium before them. They were cutting class to hear Oz's ruler's speech about her experience with a certain green woman. "How do _you_ think she got free?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," the Antelope sighed. "Why do you always have to think so much? Just listen to what the Good Witch says and stop asking questions."

"Questions lead to answers," Selky pointed out. "And answers lead to knowledge."

"And having knowledge that you shouldn't have gets you in trouble," Corusca added. "You know that from experience." The two friends shared a meaningful smile. At that moment Oz's beloved blonde witch stepped up to her podium, an unusually bright smile upon her face.

"Fellow Ozians," she began with her usual greeting. "I understand that you are all worried about a certain witch who we assumed dead. However I believe that your worry is unnecessary."

"Unnecessary?" someone in the crowd squawked. "The witch kidnapped you!"

"That was a lie!" Glinda announced boldly. "In fact most of what you know about the witch is a lie. As I'm sure you've heard I knew her personally in school. However our relationship went much further than that. Elphaba Thropp, the girl you know as the Wicked Witch of the West, was my roommate and…my very best friend." A wave of silence rushed over the crowd. No one wanted to miss a word. "I have come up here today to tell you that the Witch of the West isn't wicked. She was in line to become the Wizard's grand vizier, but when Elphaba met with the Wizard she discovered that he was responsible for the oppression of Oz's Animals. He was the reason that they were being put in cages and losing their ability to speak. The Wizard offered Elphaba a comfortable life working in alliance with him but she was brave enough to refuse. Instead Elphaba chose to become a fugitive, freeing Animals from bondage and fighting against the Wizard. All her life she sought to do good and make Oz a better place."

Selky's heart stopped beating and her jaw dropped. For a second the entire world was drowned in eerie silence. Then an explosion of angry voices erupted and Glinda's hopeful face flooded with dread. "You lie!" a shrill voice shrieked. "The witch murdered my parents!" It took Selky a moment to recognize that those words had come from her mouth.

"We've got to get out of here," warned Corusca, the more level headed of the two friends. "This is gonna turn ugly really quick." However the Antelope's raven haired friend was swept away in the sudden and undiluted rage of the crowd. Soon several citizens were clamoring to get at Glinda, and the guards' efforts at pushing them back were rather halfhearted.

Most of the people there probably wouldn't have gone after their beloved ruler under other circumstances, but in a crowd emotion travels fast. One person's decision can cause an immediate ripple effect that changes everything. All it takes is one individual willing to defy convention. And in this instance one individual did defy convention. Someone pried a loose cobblestone from the street and launched it with uncanny aim at the blonde witch's head.

However moments before the projectile struck a flash of emerald fire knocked it away. Suddenly the infamous green witch was hauling Glinda onto her broom as more impromptu weapons were hurled at them. Then the witches were zooming into the sky, pursued by nothing more than irate words. "How could she say that?" Selky whimpered to Corusca, hugging her roommate. "How could Glinda the Good betray us like that? I thought she cared."

"I'm sure she does care," the Antelope assured her abruptly devastated friend.

"Then why would she tell us that that green scumbag is innocent?" the raven haired girl demanded. "Only an evil person could believe that there's even a shred of good in that wicked, murderous, monster."

***

"I can't believe they tried to kill me," Glinda sniffled, trying her very hardest not to cry. Elphaba, who had her arms wrapped around the blonde from behind, squeezed her friend tighter. They were soaring over Oz on a broom and the petite woman wasn't wearing the best clothes for flying. She shivered.

"Your speech was lovely," the green girl assured her. "But everyone's been telling them about my wicked deeds for so long that it's ingrained. I doubt I'll ever be free of my reputation."

"If we overthrow Madame Morrible maybe…"

"No," Elphaba snapped bitterly. "If you ever became Oz's ruler again they'd try to throw you out after what you said. I guess we'll just have to go into hiding and resort to my old methods."

"There's got to be another way," Glinda insisted stubbornly.

"Maybe Boq or Brrr will have an idea," the green girl shrugged.

"Boq's ok?"

"Caya was almost finished oiling him when I left to keep an eye on you," Elphaba explained. "And Brrr hasn't stopped eating since we brought him home."

"Is that what Kiamo Ko is now?" Glinda wondered somewhat regretfully. "Home?"

"I wish," the green girl sighed. "But after what happened today I doubt we'll ever have a home again. It's just like Jaybo said. My life is a restless one and I'll never know peace. However he didn't say that I'd steal peace from those I care about."

"He did say that I had to make hard choices," the blonde reminded her friend. "And today, for the first time, I made the right choice. When you fled the Wizard I was too scared to go with you. Last night when I slept in my old room I realized that I could have everything back if I wanted. But whatever happens now I'm glad I stood with you."

**Another slowish chapter but I figured you guys could use a break from all those cliffhangers…more action will commence shortly…don't worry!**


	13. A New Plan

"So basically all of Oz is screwed now," Caya observed grimly as the two witches finished their tale. The entire gang was back at Kiamo Ko; they would stay until someone discovered their whereabouts.

"We're not screwed," Glinda objected, ever the optimistic one. "We've just been set back quite a bit."

"Well due to your brave little speech every Animal in Oz is now under the power of Madame Morrible," the Tiger hissed.

"I thought you'd be back to your old self after we rescued Brrr," Elphaba growled. "What's wrong with you?"

"Everything was just starting to get better," Caya said quietly. "And now it's gotten a thousand times worse. The Wizard was never this aggressive in his campaign against the Animals; he just used them to keep his power. Madame Morrible on the other hand seems determined to destroy us. Even at the height of his tyranny the Wizard never sent the Gale Force to attack an entire village."

"Being snappy isn't going to help anything," the green girl pointed out.

"I'm not being snappy because I think it will help," Caya snarled. "I'm snappy because I'm mad. Glinda just sacrificed the only chance Oz had at having a decent ruler by attempting to clear your name. I think it's time you all realize that Oz's future comes before your social lives. If Glinda had just let Elphaba continue to be a villain she'd be back to restoring Animal rights."

"That's what Jaybo meant," Elphaba whispered suddenly. "To die for one's people is a great sacrifice but to live for one's people is an even greater sacrifice." Her eyes tightened.

"Elphaba Thropp don't you dare put this on yourself," Glinda snapped, recognizing her friend's expression. "I made the speech; it was my choice and my choice alone. You put Oz before our friendship when you faked your death; you accepted the fact that you were hurting me and eliminating any chance of us ever seeing each other again. You've done your part. What happened today had nothing to do with you!"

"Glinda don't blame yourself either," Boq piped up.

"Oh I don't," the blonde witch hissed. "I don't regret my actions today at all. What good is having control of Oz if that control is nothing but lies? I'd be no different from the Wizard if I hid behind deception and a public enemy. Whatever anyone else's opinion I am proud of what I did."

"So am I," Elphaba added, leveling Caya's eyes with a glare. "Now we just need a new plan."

"A good plan," Boq corrected. "Which means we need to find someone who's good at planning; fast."

"Are you belittling our planning skills?"Fiyero teased.

"He has a right to," the green girl chuckled. "We haven't been very successful so far."

"But who would help us?" Brrr wondered.

"I know someone," Elphaba told them with a twinkle in her eye.

"Are you thinking who I'm thinking?" Glinda wondered. Her emerald friend nodded.

***

Dr. Dillamond had a comfortable life at the Center for the Rehabilitation of Speechless Animals (or CRSA). He had recovered his speech and only occasionally bleated in conversation. It wouldn't be long until he was back to teaching. As the Goat sat down to his morning cup of tea there was an odd thumping sound in his wardrobe.

"Hello?" Dr. Dillamond called softly. Quickly he jerked open the dark wooden door.

"Ahh!" screeched Elphaba, flinching away from the sudden light.

"Ahh!" bleated the Goat, stumbling backwards into a chair. As his eyes took in the familiar green girl a smile stretched across Dr. Dillamond's face. "Miss Elphaba?"

"Who else?" chuckled the witch, stepping gingerly from her hiding place. "Sorry to startle you."

"I'm delighted to see you," the former professor assured her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to draw on your wisdom," Elphaba informed him, taking an offered chair. "We're in a bit of a mess."

"I heard about Miss Glinda's speech," Dr. Dillamond sighed. "It was a nice effort but I didn't really expect it to work."

"Why not?" the green girl wondered. "You'd think the public would listen to Glinda of all people."

"You've been used as a scapegoat for a long time," the former professor explained. "People aren't going to give up their enemy easily, even if Glinda tells them otherwise. The key here is that everyone is _telling_ the public what to believe. Madame Morrible tells them that the witch is evil and that all Animals are secretly in league with her. You and Glinda tell them that Animals have done nothing to deserve their current predicament and that your wicked exploits were only an attempt to help them."

"What's your point?" Elphaba inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"People don't like being told what to think," Dr. Dillamond elaborated. "The public will believe whoever _shows_ them the truth."

"How do we show them?"

"That's up to you."

***

Selky and Corusca were relaxing near Suicide Canal, trying to forget about the flurry of rowdy arguments taking place at Shiz. Half of the student body believed that Glinda was under the witch's spell; the other half simply thought she was a traitor. Some suspected that she had joined the dark side in order to be reunited with her ex-fiancée, the traitor prince. Only a few even considered that Oz's former ruler had been telling the truth. During debates Selky was caught somewhere in the middle of the two most common opinions, though truthfully she wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Corusca on the other hand was quiet and thoughtful; she'd never been one to share her views openly.

"I wonder where Glinda and the witch are now," the Antelope mused. "Maybe Kiamo Ko?"

"No," Selky snorted as if that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. "Why would they go there? It's the first place people would look."

"That's what makes it the perfect spot," Corusca insisted. "No one would expect them to return to the witch's old hideout."

"Stupid logic," the raven haired girl grumbled good naturedly. For a moment the two friends just sat, watching the sky and water blur together on the distant horizon. "It's getting late," Selky sighed. "We should head back to campus." As the girls began to walk down the vacant path towards Shiz two men in green and gold uniforms stepped from behind a large tree. One grabbed Corusca's arm.

"Miss you need to come with us," the soldier told her gruffly. "Now."

"Why?" the confused Antelope squeaked.

"We are not required to tell you why," the Gale Force member snapped, pulling her away from the path.

"Let her go!" Selky shouted, shoving the man. "You have no right to just take someone away!" Angrily the soldier raised his spear.

"Listen to the girl," came a low, dangerous voice from the concealing branches of a nearby tree. Immediately the men paled and took an instinctual step backwards. There was a rustle and Oz's feared green witch emerged from her hiding place and dropped to the ground. "Let them go," she hissed.

"We have orders to take all Animals at Shiz to…" one soldier stuttered, but he was cut off.

"I don't care what you were ordered to do!" Elphaba snapped, her posture aggressive. "You'd better not touch any of the students here."

"But Madame Morrible…"

"Don't mention that scumbag's name in my presence," the green woman snarled. "I'll be watching." She turned to the terrified girls. "Return to your dorm and don't go anywhere alone," she instructed, voice suddenly kind. Frightened Selky and Corusca stumbled away.

***

Eager to put the scary experience behind her Selky went out shopping with some of her mindless, gossipy friends. Corusca had to study and she'd insisted that Selky go without her. At a nice cafe the horde of girls nibbled pastries and chatted animatedly. The town at night was dazzling, decked out in twinkle lights with the round moon hanging above.

"It's so horrendible what happened with Glinda," a strawberry blonde named Curyn chirped. "She was always so fashionable; you wouldn't have expected such a nice woman to go bad."

"How in Oz does Glinda's fashion sense have anything to do with who she was as a person?" Selky snapped, still wound tight after her encounter with the witch.

"You can tell a lot about a person from their clothes," insisted Zan Zan, a brunette. "After all the witch has a hideodious wardrobe; that should have been a bad omen to the Animals who took her in. Isn't it odd that they were willing to harbor a criminal?"

"Doesn't surprise me at all," Curyn scoffed. "Animals are stupid, the witch probably tricked them into thinking she was framed or something. There's a reason Animals should be seen and not heard." Selky's blood boiled as malicious snickers crammed into her ears.

"Animals are just as smart as any human!" she growled, trying hard to suppress the avalanche of cuss words she wanted to let fly. "In fact my _best friend_ Corusca could mop the floor with every one of you." While most of the girls sat in stunned silence Curyn cast Selky a derogatory glare.

"Your opinion is unwanted here," she spat. "Why even express it?"

"Opinions, no matter how unwanted, should always be expressed," Selky retorted. "Silence breeds ignorance and lies." Flustered and upset the raven haired girl stormed away, letting the sweet night air cool her rampant temper.

However it wasn't long before the clean air became foul with smoke. Startled Selky whipped around to see one of the town's largest clothing stores going up in flames. It was one of those places that would be chock full of giddy teenage girls on a night like this. Flaming debris blocked the large double doors, trapping countless people inside. Selky was distracted from the fire by a familiar silhouette crossing the face of the moon. Astride her infamous broom the witch blasted a hole in the store's wall with her feared magic. Moments later the green woman had zipped inside followed by a host of flying Monkeys.

Anger darkened Selky's face. Clearly the witch had started this fire and was now going in to finish off the victims. Just then the girl's so called friends appeared behind her. "This is gonna be a great story to tell at parties!" Curyn squealed. "We got to see the Wicked Witch burn down a building." Selky elbowed the airheaded blonde…hard.

"People could be _dying _in there!" she screeched. Before Curyn could make a snotty remark the witch and her band of primates emerged, now carrying screaming people. Carefully the witch's supposed minions placed each citizen gently on the street, while the green woman herself set to stifling the blaze with waves of green energy. Once the store was reduced to a smoldering mess Elphaba departed.

"Did the witch just save them?" Zan Zan gasped in astonishment.

"No," Selky muttered. "The witch is a cold hearted murderer. I'm sure this wasn't an act of kindness."

**Sorry for including so much of my original characters but I felt that part of the story needed to be told through the eyes of a normal Ozian citizen…let me know if you readers disagree…**

**And I know Caya was being a little bit of a snitch but she will redeem herself in later chapters…**

**Please let me know what your thoughts are on my original characters in general (are the believable, what do you like about them, what don't you like)**


	14. The Visitor

"I'm loving your new plan Elphie!" Glinda squealed as she returned from a long day of do-gooding. "I feel like a fairy godmother, going around helping people." Elphaba chuckled at her friend's reaction.

"How'd it go?"

"I brought food to all the Animal communities that Morrible's trying to starve," the blonde informed her. "And I checked in on Munchkin Land. It's pretty bad there, another drought struck the Corn Basket." The green girl winced. Mention of Munchkin Land dredged up painful memories.

"I memorized a rain spell from the Grimmerie when I had it," Elphaba told her friend. "You can go use it tomorrow."

"I'm not powerful enough to do that," Glinda insisted. "Oz I can barely make a bubble without my wand! You've got to come too."

"Fine," the green girl huffed, returning to the well loved book she'd been reading.

"And by the way," the blonde chirped. "Why did you memorize rain spells instead of 'bring the Grimmerie back and destroy all your enemies' spells."

"I remembered the spells I used a lot," Elphaba shrugged. "And I don't think there is a 'bring back the Grimmerie and destroy all your enemies' spell."

"Well there should be," Glinda pouted.

***

Selky was eager to hear what Headmaster Jagged had to say. All Shiz's students had been summoned to the auditorium for an important announcement. Corusca had gone missing the night before when her roommate returned to find the Antelope's belongings just as she'd left them. "Students I am sorry to tell you that the witch struck Shiz last night," the headmaster said. "She took most of the Animal students, we can only guess as to why." Upon hearing this Selky's fist clenched so hard that her nails drew blood. "Good riddance," she heard Curyn sniff from the chair beside her. Before she could register what she was doing Selky's fist had connected with the strawberry blonde's face. There was a resounding crack and the dark haired girl was suddenly on the run. She shoved her way out of the auditorium and sprinted for the dormitories.

Selky threw a few clothes and her life's savings into a knapsack before heading out the door. With a look of grim determination the raven haired girl departed from the only home she had left to find the only family she had left. There was no way Selky could let the witch kill Corusca too.

***

"Elphie?" Glinda called. The green witch was seated on one of Kiamo Ko's many balconies, brow furrowed in thought. Suspended high above the moon spread thick silvery light across the world.

"Hey," Elphaba responded softly as her blonde friend took a seat. "Is something wrong?"

"No," the petite woman assured her. "When you didn't show up for dinner I figured you were either lost in a book or your own thoughts." The witch chuckled. "You seem to get lost a lot lately," Glinda observed.

"Sometimes I just need to think," Elphaba shrugged.

"I've got something for you," the blonde squealed excitedly, unable to hold in the delight any longer. She unfurled her fist to reveal a smooth black stone strung on a dainty silver chain.

"It's beautiful," the witch exclaimed.

"Put it on!" Glinda urged, bouncing with anticipation. Rolling her eyes the green girl complied. As soon as the necklace settled onto her skin an electric shock charged through Elphaba's veins. She gasped and fell to the ground, vision blurring. When her eyes flicked open the blonde witch was blinking curiously at her.

"Did you just give me an enchanted necklace?" the green girl demanded. Glinda opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off. "Did you use an untested charm on me? Do you know how much that…"

"Elphie!" the petite girl snapped. "Look at your hand." Scrunching her forehead in puzzlement the witch peered at her fingers and almost passed out. Elphaba's digits were the color of a ripe apricot.

"What…how?" the green girl stuttered in breathless shock. "How in Oz did you…?"

"With a lot of effort," Glinda answered her with a giddy giggle. "It's a simple charm, I'm not very good at magic, but as long as you're wearing the necklace it should keep you degreenified. Personally I think your emerald complexion _is_ beautiful, but you were getting so upset about it that I had to do something." The formerly green witch pulled her friend into a hug as tears rippled down her joyous face.

***

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried, flying into the living room. She threw herself into the surprised Winkie's lap. Brrr, Caya, and Boq stared with wide eyes. "Glinda enchanted this necklace," the witch explained, holding out the black stone. "As long as I'm wearing it I won't be green." Elphaba was surprised to see anger instead of excitement in Fiyero's eyes. He pressed his lips against hers and proceeded to rip the stone from around her neck. Her skin flashed back to its usual emerald hue. When the Winkie pulled away his eyes burned into Elphaba's.

"I love you exactly the way you are," he told her. "You are the most unique, beautiful, and radiant woman in the world. Do _not_ turn yourself into such a hideously normal creature." A tiny spark of humor leaked from Fiyero's blue eyes as tears leaked from his wife's brown ones. The green girl kissed her husband again; it was an unbearably sweet kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're keeping the necklace though," Glinda insisted, somewhat put off that her gift had been so badly received. "It could come in handy." Elphaba shot her friend the 'don't interrupt this perfect moment' look and the blonde shut her mouth.

***

"Are you ready?" Glinda asked. She and the green girl were hovering in the famous magical bubble above Munchkin Land's drought stricken Corn Basket.

"Yes," Elphaba replied. "Don't forget to concentrate."

"I won't," the blonde insisted, closing her eyes and wrinkling her brow.

"Don't give yourself frown lines," the witch teased. Immediately Glinda's forehead relaxed. Taking deep breaths the two girls began to chant a rain spell in perfect rhythm. Soon sloppy drops of water began to pitter patter along the top of the bubble.

"Good work," the petite woman congratulated. Many feet below munchkins were emerging from their squat houses to investigate the odd rain that fell without a cloud in the sky. A little girl pointed upwards at the two hovering witches and, despite their hatred of the Wicked Witch, all of Munchkin Land's farmers were grateful.

***

"What did you do?" Fiyero demanded when his wife and her blonde friend arrived back at Kiamo Ko. Elphaba quirked a curious eyebrow, showing that she didn't understand his query. "You do realize that, despite the sunny weather, it's raining simultaneously over all of Oz."

"Is that a problem?" the green girl wondered. As far as she recalled this had been a dry year; Oz needed as much rain as it could get.

"There's no problem," the Winkie assured her. "I'm just wondering how you did it."

"We did it with mad skill," Glinda joked, brushing past Fiyero on her way to the overstuffed couch where she promptly flopped down. "I'm exhausted."

"Don't go to sleep yet," warned the former Captain of the Guard. "There's a small problem you need to hear about first."

"How small is small?" Elphaba inquired suspiciously.

"It's actually more of a very big problem," Caya clarified, arriving at the top of the staircase. "We had a visitor while you were gone."

"A visitor?" the blonde gulped.

"A teenager from Shiz," Boq elaborated from his place beside Glinda on the couch. "Chistery caught her trying to sneak into the castle."

"Where is she?" the green girl questioned.

"In my bedroom," the Tin Man sulked. "Brrr's guarding her because the door doesn't have a lock."

"Is there anything else we should know about this girl?" Glinda asked.

"No," Fiyero admitted. "She won't say much."

"I'll talk to her," Elphaba sighed. "Glinda where's that necklace?"


	15. Rain Dance

Selky had never been more terrified in her entire life. She'd come to Kiamo Ko hoping to rescue Corusca. This was not what the dark haired girl had expected. Despite Selky's firm resolve to show no weakness a few tears did manage to escape her vivid eyes. So this was the way she was going to die; slain by the witch just like her parents. How depressingly poetic.

Before Selky could spiral any deeper into her morbid thoughts the door opened. In stepped a woman with dark hair and sandy skin. She wore a plain black dress and a quirky necklace. On the tall side of average this woman had a strong, sharp face with an oddly pretty air about it. Her posture was calm and purposeful, letting anyone who saw her know that she wasn't a pushover. Selky could immediately tell from the spark in the woman's brown eyes that she was her kind of person; a rebel. Still the dark haired student was cautious; after all she was in the witch's domain. No one could be trusted.

"What do you want?" Selky demanded, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I want to know why you came here," the woman told her softly. "Your parents must be worried about you."

"I'm a grown up, I don't need anyone taking care of me," Selky snapped. "And besides, my parents died a long time ago."

"Why did you come here then?"

"The witch kidnapped someone I care about," the frightened girl growled. "Her name is Corusca, she's an Antelope. I came here to rescue her."

"Well then you're either very brave or very stupid," the woman chuckled, slowly approaching her wary prisoner. "But the witch doesn't steal people."

"Yes she does!" Selky protested. "The witch killed my parents and now she's going to kill my best friend if she hasn't already."

"That's a lie," the woman told her softy.

"No it's not," Selky hissed. "It's the truth."

"I find it quite rude that you would so bluntly accuse someone of murder."

"The truth is rude," Selky retorted.

"What evidence do you have besides what you've been told?" her captor demanded.

"My evidence is that the witch conjured a particularly violent thunderstorm to murder my parents!" Selky snapped, though this was something she had been told by others. Elphaba's eyes flinched. A weather related death just screamed of Madame Morrible's involvement. Rather than push her upset captive further the usually green girl let it go. "What's your name?" she wondered after a moment.

"Selky," the student muttered reluctantly.

"Are you hungry?" As Selky was about to shake her head 'no' a gurgle of noise escaped her traitorous stomach. "I'll get you some food," Elphaba chuckled, heading for the door. "Would you like any tea?"

"Chai please," Selky grunted almost intelligibly, wondering why in Oz this servant of the witch was being so darn nice to her.

***

"What did she say?" Glinda asked Elphaba as she emerged from the room.

"Her name is Selky," the witch informed her. "She came here because a friend of hers was stolen. The friend was an Animal so I'm guessing it was Morrible's doing; she's spreading rumors again."

"So what are we going to do with her?" the blonde wondered.

"Keep her here I guess," Elphaba shrugged. "Boq's gonna have to find a new bedroom."

***

Selky was seated on the bed when the witch returned with a sandwich and some steaming tea. The student nervously examined her meal, squinting hard at the sandwich. "It's not poisoned," Elphaba chuckled. Shrugging Selky swallowed the food in a quick rush, chasing it down with a swig of chai tea. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Breakfast two days ago at Shiz," the prisoner replied immediately. "I left in a hurry." Without warning or reason Selky's eyes filled with the tears she'd been suppressing since her departure. Embarrassed she turned away. Awkwardly Elphaba placed her hand on the distraught girl's shoulder; she'd never been good at comforting people. "Why do you work for the witch?" Selky sniffled after regaining her composure.

"I don't work for the witch."

"Then why are you here?"

"Do you want the truth?" Elphaba questioned. Selky nodded. The green girl removed her enchanted necklace with a sigh, allowing her emerald complexion to return. "I am the witch." Immediately the dark haired girl leapt away as if she'd been bitten by a snake. Horror and fear churned violently in her eyes. "The green makes quite a difference doesn't it?" Elphaba snapped bitterly.

"Get away from me!" Selky screamed. "You horrible, murderous, inhuman frog!"

"Selky I didn't kill…"

"You lie!" the terrified girl shrieked. "You always lie! You tore this country apart with your attacks and then stole away our leader! What spell did you use to corrupt Glinda the Good?" Anger closed its hard shell around Elphaba's heart as she saw the disgust dripping from Selky's eyes; disgust that hadn't existed until she saw her skin color. Without another word the witch stormed out, sealing the door with a lock spell as she went.

***

"What do you mean I have to share a room with Boq?" Glinda demanded indignantly.

"Everyone else is already doubled up," the green girl sighed, not in the mood for arguing. "And besides you have two beds in your room anyway."

"Why do you even need a bed?" the blonde asked Boq. "You don't sleep."

"It's nice to be able to rest at night, even if I'm conscious the whole time," the Tin Man responded. "But if it's too much of a hassle I can just…"

"No it's ok," the petite witch assured him, embarrassed for being so finicky.

"Glinda just likes to complain for the sake of complaining," Elphaba observed wryly, not looking up from the thick book she had her nose buried in.

"Uh oh," Glinda chirped. "Elphie's in a bad mood." There was no response. "Well Boq, Fiyero, aren't you going to do something?"

"I'm don't mess with Elphaba when she gets that stormy look in her eye," the Winkie reported.

"Ditto," Boq exclaimed. The blonde considered this for a moment before bouncing onto the couch beside her green friend.

"It's still raining," Glinda observed.

"I noticed," Elphaba replied. "What's so important about the rain?"

"I want to play in it," the petite woman whispered mischievously.

"Is it just me or are you getting more and more like the spastic blonde you were at Shiz?" the witch wondered, shutting her book.

"Is that a yes?" Glinda squeaked excitedly. Elphaba nodded with a great deal of reluctance.

***

Warm sunlight wafted through the damp air as Fiyero, Glinda, Elphaba, Caya and Brrr danced out into the downpour. Boq stood in the safety of the doorway with an amused but slightly condescending look on his face. While most of the rain dancers immediately became engaged in a wet game of tag on the slippery grass Elphaba stood with her arms crossed as fat drops of water burst on her skin. Though she'd come outside to indulge Glinda the green girl was not in the mood to play; her heart still throbbed from the unfortunate incident with Selky.

"Tag!" Caya cried, poking Elphaba sharply in the stomach.

"I'm not playing," she hissed.

"Elphie!" Glinda complained. "Don't be a spoil sport."

"I'm going inside," the green girl huffed, turning towards the doorway. Unfortunately she was met with the Tin Man holding a bucket of water he'd filled at the sink. Before Elphaba's glare could alert Boq to her murderous mood he doused the witch with a typhoon of chilly water. Silence froze the scene as everyone waited nervously to see how the witch would react. "Help!" she screamed suddenly, dramatically collapsing to her knees. "I'm melting!" An explosion of relieved laughter erupted and the game continued.

***

Selky watched from her open window, soaking in the cheerful giggles. Such an odd collection of people frolicked below; a Lion, a Tiger, a former prince, a witch, a once beloved ruler. Even the Tin Man made brief forays into the downpour. In a flash of intuition Selky realized that three of the four celebrated witch hunters were laughing happily with the woman they had allegedly killed. However what haunted her most was the witch's face, bright with giddy glee as Fiyero swept her into a sudden kiss. It felt odd and unnatural to see the face of such a horribly twisted woman smiling. No one likes to think of their enemies as human, as people who can cry and laugh and love, but even Selky could see that the witch _was _human. Elphaba had people who cared about her, people who were willing to stand beside her even as she was cursed by all of Oz.

Immediately a flash of guilt whipped at Selky's heart for thinking of the woman below as 'Elphaba' instead of 'the witch'. Angrily the small captive turned and flung herself onto the bed, burrowing deep into the blankets. Why did the witch have to smile? Why didn't she have the courtesy to sneer and glare like evil people were supposed to?

**Will Selky make a daring escape attempt? Will Madame Morrible discover that the witch is hiding in Kiamo Ko (or does she already know and is too scared to mount an attack?)?**


	16. Fever

Selky was fifteen and she was on the run. She knew exactly where she was headed, because her mind had followed this dream path before. Stormy air, charged with electricity, whipped at her face as she sprinted for the meadow where her parents had been slain. When the trees before her opened up she could see their silhouettes standing in the middle of an open meadow. "Mom!" she screamed. "Dad!" The words were drowned out by a malicious cackle. Looking up Selky spotted the witch hovering in a vortex of dark clouds. Grinning in savage delight the green woman launched a fiery bolt of lightning towards the two vulnerable figures in the field. An explosive mass of energy knocked Selky backwards and her vision blurred. When she recovered the scene had changed. She was suddenly kneeling beside the hole where her parents had once stood. They'd been burnt to a cinder; eliminated.

Tears burned her eyes, carried by waves of sobbing sorrow. As this was a lawless dream her tears collected in the crater, making a tiny lake of crystal clear water. Selky was considering drowning herself in the puddle when she noticed someone standing at the edge of the clearing. It was Corusca, but there was something different about her. The Antelope held a pitchfork in one hoof, and her eyes were cold. "It's the witch!" she cried. "Kill her!"

"What?" Selky gasped, holding out her hands in a symbol of surrender. A shriek ripped from her throat when she saw that her fingers were green. Desperately Selky turned to the tear lake beside her. The face looking back at her was indeed green, but the dark haired girl still had her regular features, she was even wearing her normal clothes. "Corusca it's me!" she called to her friend, who was now marching at the head of an angry mob.

"You're a liar!" the Antelope yelled. "They say the green one is evil; they say we may blame her. You are green so we will hunt you." Having no other choices Selky fled. In her dream she ran for weeks and weeks, everything passed in a blur. The traumatized girl collapsed beside a forest river, desperate for a drink. Reflected on the mirror like surface of the water was a young witch with an emerald complexion and eyes that burned with haunting madness.

Selky awoke screaming and Glinda, who'd been delivering the captive's breakfast, jumped at this sudden exclamation. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes," Selky replied, taking a shuddering breath. "I just had a bad dream." Abruptly her sleepy head registered that Glinda the Good was standing right in front of her. She looked a lot shorter in person. "Why are you here?"

"To bring you breakfast," the blonde witch explained, nodding towards a plate of steaming eggs and toast. "We aren't going to starve you."

"What _are_ you going to do with me?"

"I…" This question stumped the petite woman. "I really don't know."

"You're Glinda the Good," Selky protested. "Shouldn't you be able to figure out what to do with one little hostage?"

"Thinking was never my forte," the blonde chirped amusedly. "I was always the pretty pink figurehead. Politics was Elphie's thing."

"Elphie?"

"That's my nickname for Elphaba," Glinda clarified. A look of profound revulsion crept onto the student's face. In response a prick of anger lit the petite woman's heart. "I thought you might like a change of clothes," she snapped, dropping several dark dresses on a table in the corner. As the blonde opened the door to leave Selky stopped her.

"Wait," she called, feeling bad about offending Glinda the Good. "I'm sorry I upset you I'm just…" She paused, searching for a word that aptly fit her predicament. "I'm just really confused right now; I don't know what to believe." A fond smile pulled at Glinda's lips as she turned around. The girl before her was a stubborn thing, but she had a good heart. Selky reminded the petite witch so much of what Elphaba had been like back at Shiz, hungry for the truth and too rebellious to accept it from anyone but herself.

"I'd tell you what to believe," the blonde informed her. "But I know you won't listen to me. Don't worry though, you'll figure it out."

***

"I am not sick!" Elphaba protested as a hacking cough thrashed its way out of her chest.

"Yes you are," Fiyero insisted, wrapping a thick quilt around his wife's shaking shoulders. Glinda and Boq looked on worriedly.

"This is my fault," the blonde witch whimpered. "I shouldn't have made you go out in the rain."

"That was my choice," the green girl replied sharply. "And no one else is getting sick."

"Whatever the case you need to rest," the Tin Man pressed.

"There's no time to rest!" Elphaba sniffled. Suddenly her watchful eyes scanned the room. "Where are Caya and Brrr?"

"They're…busy," Glinda replied evasively before skillfully changing the subject. "If you strain yourself you'll only be bedridden longer."

"Fine," the green girl muttered, snuggling into Fiyero's chest. "But you'd better keep me updated on everything that's going on."

***

No one knew it, but Selky was listening in on their conversation. Her prison just happened to be pressed up against the parlor where everyone spent most of their time. The keen eyed girl had spotted a loose stone near the floor and managed to pry it out of the ancient wall. Through this small square hole the prisoner had a perfect view of the sitting room. Every time the witch hacked painfully Selky felt a surge of vengeful pleasure…and a tiny sting of irrational guilt.

***

"Are you going to tell her about the executions?" Caya whispered to Glinda when the two of them were alone.

"Of course not!" the blonde hissed. "The stress would make her worse."

"She's gonna be hopping mad when she finds out we didn't tell her," the Tiger pointed out.

"I know," the petite woman sighed. "What did Chistery find out?"

"As I told you before Morrible is planning to execute the entire village for harboring a wanted criminal," Caya began, her face contorted in anger and grief. "She's arranged a public spectacle meant to intimidate any who might rise against her. The Animals will be herded together and fired on by two canons and three riflemen until they're all dead."

"When?"

"Two days from now."

"Looks like we're gonna have to stop them without Elphie."

"Is that possible?"

"I guess we'll find out."

***

Selky couldn't sleep, she was too busy spying. Elphaba's condition had worsened and she was in the throes of a terrible fever. Glinda had kicked everyone else out of the living room; including Fiyero when he dosed off halfway through his watch shift. Now the blonde sat alone beside her tortured friend with a bucket of ice and a cool rag. Fiery hallucinations blazed before the green girl's unfocused eyes.

"Nessa!" she screamed, tears raking claws of wetness down her raw cheeks. "Nessa I'm sorry; I tried to save you, I tried to help!" Selky wondered if the witch was referring to Nessarose Thropp, the deceased governor of Munchkin Land.

At first Glinda had tried to calm her friend with soothing words and physical comfort, but when those methods failed the blonde realized there was nothing she could do but watch and let the illness run its course. Each shriek that escaped Elphaba's mouth echoed in the small woman's eyes; amplified a thousand times. The pained look on Glinda's face broke Selky's heart.

"Fiyero!" the green girl called weakly. "No please don't beat him. Please! It's me you want not him! Fiyero!" Silent tears spilled from the blonde woman's eyes as she helplessly mopped at her friend's clammy brow. When another cry tore through the sitting room the Tin Man appeared, taking a seat beside Glinda.

"She's gonna be fine," the petite woman whimpered, more to herself than anyone else.

"It's not fair for you to bear this alone," Boq told her softly. "You should've let Fiyero stay."

"Fiyero fell asleep, he was exhausted," Glinda insisted. "The last thing we need is more people getting sick."

"That counts for you too," the Tin Man insisted. "I don't need sleep, you go to bed."

"I'm not leaving her!" the blonde snapped with more venom than she'd intended. When Elphaba's screaming began again Glinda's hand found Boq's. As much as she wanted to close her eyes to this, Selky knew she wouldn't be sleeping that night.


	17. Therapy

**Since someone already asked: no Selky is not Elphaba's daughter…**

**Wow...I think this is the longest its ever taken me to update this story…sorry!**

**I have officially started reading 'Wicked: the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West'. Up until today I had only seen the musical (and pirated YouTube videos of the musical)…**

"Elphie would you mind writing down all the spells you memorized?" It was the next day and Elphaba's fever had finally broken. The witch was still sprawled on the couch, drained and sleepy, but at least she was lucid.

"Is it that bad?" the green girl coughed weakly. Glinda's eyes widened when she realized what her words had implied.

"Oh Oz no," she giggled. "I didn't mean it like that; it would just be convenient if I could practice my magic without your help. I can't believe you thought…Sweet Oz if you died your knowledge of spells would be the last thing on my mind. We wouldn't keep fighting if you were gone."

"Yes you would," Elphaba insisted, her eyes suddenly fiery in their urgency.

"But you're not going to die Elphie," Glinda told her firmly. "You'll be back to kicking Gale Force butt by the end of the week." The blonde threw in some ninja slicing moves for added effect.

"Stop being morbid you two!" Caya called. "We've got enough to worry about; there's no time to put you guys through therapy."

"Ha ha very funny," Elphaba muttered sarcastically, just as Fiyero entered. "Yero you don't think Glinda and I need therapy do you?"

"No comment," the Winkie replied, quickly exiting.

***

"Elphie!" Glinda cried, cart wheeling into the living room in her translucent bubble. "I figured it out!"

"That's great!" the green girl exclaimed. "What exactly did you figure out?"

"I turned the bubble into an impenetrable force field!" the blonde squealed. "Quick, throw something at me!" Quirking an eyebrow Elphaba tossed the book she'd been reading at her enthusiastic friend. Sure enough it bounced off the bubble as if it were a hard shell. "Isn't it amazing?" Glinda cried, bouncing up and down. "The only problem is I can't get out now." At this the witch threw back her head and let loose a very wicked sounding cackle. In her room Selky flinched. "Elphie this isn't funny; I've gotta go…bad." This only made the green girl laugh harder so Glinda crossed her arms and pouted. "Do you have a pink fluffy death wish?"

***

"She overcame the fever spell," Madame Morrible hissed, glaring angrily into a smudged crystal ball.

"Are you really surprised?" Raeb asked in a bored voice. "She always managed to elude you in the past."

"But now I have the Grimmerie!" Morrible growled venomously.

"Well then use that crystal ball of yours to locate her!" Raeb suggested, not looking up.

"I can't," the former headmistress sighed. "A sorceress as powerful as Elphaba casts a subconscious magical shroud around herself, it's impossible for someone of lesser power to find her."

"Well I'm sure that execution you've planned will catch her," Morrible's cruel assistant pointed out.

"Don't be so sure," the old woman insisted. "Elphaba's very wily, she'll be suspicious. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show up."

"Here's your problem," Raeb told Morrible, finally looking at her. "You assume that everyone's as unethical and immoral as you. However most people have a good heart, a heart you can twist and mangle until you've got them right where you want them. Elphaba's a noble witch; do you really think she's going to let you murder an entire village? I'd bet my bottom dollar that she'll try to stop you, and when she does we'll have her."

***

Selky was bored. She spent every waking minute at her peephole; it was the only form of entertainment that could lift the endless tedium of captivity. Three meals a day kept her body strong, but there was nothing for her avid mind to consume, except the observation of Elphaba and Glinda's unlikely and quirkily odd camaraderie. She's attempted to unravel the reason for their friendship and failed a thousand times over; the two girls had absolutely nothing in common. Perhaps it was the baffling 'opposites attract' rule in action. Since the witch was still sick Glinda always spent at least an hour conversing with her in the living room turned infirmary.

"Do you ever think about what would have happened?" the blonde, having finally found a way to pop her indestructible bubble, mused.

"What _might_ have happened," Elphaba corrected, immediately understanding what her friend was talking about.

"Well what do you think _might_ have happened if I came with you when you left the Emerald Palace?" the petite witch pressed.

"I think that I might have been a lot happier," the green girl admitted. "And I think you might have squandered your whole future and been acutely miserable."

"I still wish I'd come with you," Glinda informed her. "Every day since then I've wished I was brave enough to go with you."

"You don't really wish that," Elphaba murmured quietly. "You don't know what it was like; all those lonely nights hiding in the woods. I wouldn't wish that on you or anyone. It's a wretched way to live."

"Did you ever consider accepting?"

"_What?_"

"When the Wizard offered you the position," Glinda elaborated. "Did you ever think of accepting?"

"I wasn't really thinking," Elphaba pointed out. "Something about it just felt wrong."

"But maybe you could have swayed him," the blonde pointed out. "The Wizard was a pushover, you could have convinced him to restore Animal rights."

"Let's not dwell on the past," the green girl suggested. "What's done is done. The past is the past."

"Do you regret anything?"

"No," Elphaba answered with cold certainty. A glacier of ice washed down Selky's back. She was beginning to think that perhaps the witch had changed, but apparently the green girl still believed that there wasn't anything wrong with her past deeds. Selky heart burned with grief and anger; tears stung her raw green eyes.

"Glinda let Elphaba sleep!" Fiyero called, entering the room. "She's not gonna get better if you don't let her rest." He sank onto the couch beside his wife and planted a solid kiss on her lips.

"Alright then," the blonde chirped, abruptly in a hurry to leave. "Goodnight Elphie!"

***

Glinda the Good's sudden exit had nothing to do with Elphaba and Fiyero in particular but everything to do with happy couples in general. By the time the good witch was slipping into her bed tears were shaking their way out of her eyes. As unexplainable emotion oozed through her heart the blonde forgot that the metal man in the bed beside hers didn't sleep, and he could hear her quiet sobbing. "What's wrong Miss Glinda?" Boq wondered, his voice concerned.

"Oh nothing," the petite witch replied, attempting to sound unaffected.

"It's clearly not nothing," the Tin Man pressed.

"Do you really want to hear me rant about my lack of a love life?" Glinda asked.

"I'll gladly hear anything you want to tell me," the munchkin insisted. For a moment the good witch pondered whether or not she should bore Boq to death, but the things weighing on her heart were too heavy to ignore.

"Pfannee, Shen Shen and Elphaba are married," the blonde explained. "All my friends from Shiz have happily found their special someone. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for all of them, but back at college I was supposed to be the one with a handsome husband and darling children. Now I know that dream will never be realized. It's a stupid thing to cry about but…" She trailed off.

"It's not stupid," Boq told her. "And why do you think it will never be realized?"

"Because right now we're fugitives," Glinda explained. "And even if Elphaba's plan works and our heroic deeds win back the public I'll just be back where I started."

"Where did you start?"

"Everyone wants the perfect Glinda that's presented to the public," the good witch informed him bitterly. "Back at the Emerald Palace I had loads of suitors, but I couldn't ever care about any of them. They didn't care about me either once they discovered I was as human as everyone else."

"That must be a hard standard to live up to," the Tin Man commented sagely.

"It's an impossible standard to live up to," the blonde huffed. "Sorry for talking your ear off."

"It's no problem at all," Boq said. As Glinda slipped into a peaceful sleep trails of rust were carved down the Tin Man's face by a pair of tears. Even in the same room the petite woman couldn't see how much he cared.

**Sorry there was absolutely no action in this chapter but it's a setup for the part when Glinda, Boq, Brrr, and Caya attempt to stop the executions…without Elphaba knowing**


	18. Intervention

"It's time for you to go."

"What if Elphie sees us leaving?"

"She won't; I put pinnoble leaves in her tea. She's out cold"

"Take care of her while we're gone Fiyero."

"Be safe."

"If we don't come back…"

"Don't say that; you're all going to come back."

"Well if we don't tell Elphie that I love her; and that we didn't tell her for her own good."

"You know she'll never forgive you for this."

"I know."

***

Five figures peered out the windows of a closed shop. The Emerald City had been shut down in order for the entire bloodthirsty public to view the execution of a village. Chistery, Caya, Brrr, Glinda, and Boq were preparing to go through with a very risky plan. "All the other Monk..eys are on the roof Miss Glin..da," Chistery reported. "They're read..y whenever you are."

"Alright then," the blonde witch sighed. She was dressed in the white witch outfit Caya made for her back at the village. "Operation 'this will most likely end badly' is a go. Caya and Brrr get into position."

"Yes your goodness," the Tiger snorted, accompanying Brrr and Chistery up the staircase to the roof.

"I'd better go too," Glinda murmured to Boq as she moved to follow the Cats. She could see conflict raging in the munchkin's eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing," the Tin Man insisted, waving off her concern. "Just be safe." And then Boq pulled Glinda into a sudden kiss. For a moment she stiffened in shock, but then the fireworks went off. Despite having been heartless for longer than he cared to remember the Tin Man felt a flicker of warmth in his chest as the blonde witch's lips melted against his.

"Glinda!"Caya called from upstairs. "Hurry!" Abruptly the petite woman pulled away and dashed up the staircase, her lips twisted into a dazed smile.

***

Jaybo and Mar stood beside each other in the stifling heat of noon in the Emerald City. The muzzles of five different guns were trained on them and the other Animals. Sobbing children clung to their parents as they faced down the ugly weapons and viciously enthusiastic crowd. Madame Morrible had just finished her poorly written speech on how this murder was a message to all of Oz's enemies. Then, with a morbidly gleeful expression on her fish-like face, the former press secretary gave the signal to fire; a downward slashing hand motion. Explosions rent the air as the guns fired. Screams were heard and then the sound of stone shattering.

Mar and Jaybo had just enough time to realize they were still alive before all hell broke loose. A huge but nearly invisible bubble had surrounded the entire village, and they were slowly being lifted into the air. On the ground the Gale Force soldiers manning the guns, who might have attempted to stop the bubble, were under attack themselves. Brrr and Caya as well as the famous Tin Man had fallen on the unprepared guards with intimidating fury. "This is Lady Glinda's bubble!" Mar observed. "But where is she?" As if to answer the Black Bear's question Chistery glided in front of the transparent orb clutching a familiar blonde witch in his paws. Glinda gave the Animals a cheerful wave and guided the bubble higher with quick hand movements. Once the villagers were safely out of reach three flying Monkeys swooped in to carry Boq, Caya, and Brrr away.

"No!" Madame Morrible shrieked shrilly. "Raeb do something!" The old woman's assistant obeyed. He snatched a gun from one of the nearby soldiers and trained it on the escaping Monkeys.

***

An exultant smile stretched over Glinda's face. She had done it! For days the blonde had been wondering whether or not she was capable of creating a force field bubble large enough to carry all the villagers, but somehow it had worked. Then the sound of a shot reached the petite woman's ears and there was a sharp pain in her side. A scream of agony warbled from the wounded girl as her consciousness drained away.

***

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Elphaba demanded, pacing.

"Fae you shouldn't be straining yourself," Fiyero protested, trying to tug his wife back onto the couch. "Glinda didn't tell you because she knew you'd overreact."

"I AM NOT OVEREACTING!" the witch screeched, fists clenched. Her husband sighed and gave up.

"I should have put in enough pinnoble leaves to knock you out for the whole day," he muttered.

"What did you say?" Elphaba hissed, her voice dangerously calm.

"Nothing," Fiyero insisted innocently.

"That's what I thought," the green girl sniffed, checking out the window again. Approaching the castle was an enormous bubble filled with Animals surrounded by several flying Monkeys, most of which were busy pushing the transparent orb through the sky. That was odd, why would they be pushing the bubble if Glinda could just control it with her…? Oh no. The witch's eyes took in Caya, Brrr and Boq being flown along by winged primates but where was the blonde? Elphaba was distracted from her search by movement on the lawn. It was Chistery cradling a huddled ball of white fabric, one side of which was stained with crimson blood.

Elphaba slammed open the front door and rushed to her friend's side. Gently Chistery laid Glinda face up on the grass. Her eyes were shut and she was deathly pale. "Oh sweet Oz no," the green girl cried. "What happened?"

"Ra..eb shot her," the devastated primate explained in a choking voice.

"Is she…"

"I don't kn..ow," Chistery replied sadly. Frantic with debilitating worry Elphaba held her hands over the petite girl's body and began to chant the minor healing spell she'd used to repair her spear wound. There was no visible change. Again the green girl recited her spell. Nothing happened.

"No!" Elphaba screamed as unnatural green lighting flashed behind her. Boq, who had been deposited by his Monkey escort knelt beside Glinda and gently pressed his fingers to her wrist.

"I can feel a pulse," he exclaimed. "But it's weak."

"It's poison," Mar explained, approaching the small gathering. Once Glinda went unconscious her bubble had lost its indestructibility. "I know a great deal about weapons and those guns were equipped to shoot nightlock bullets." Gently the Bear pulled aside a torn and bloody piece of the blonde's dress to examine her wound. "See?" He pointed to the small hole. "The bullet went right through her, it's not a serious wound, but the bullet was coated with nightlock poison so now it's slowly killing her."

"How long does she have?" the green girl wanted to know.

"Without help I'd give her forty eight hours," Mar informed them. "Unless you have the Grimmerie with you there's no chance."

"We'll get the Grimmerie," Boq and Elphaba said at the same time with the same cold certainty. Their eyes were ablaze with determination.

**I was spoiling you guys with non-cliffie chapters…it's back to suspensville now..**


	19. Race Against Time

**This is officially the longest fanfic I have ever written, my Wicked/ Twilight crossover (the Emerald Apple) was 18 chapters long and this one is 19…sadly this is probably going to be the second to last chapter…so the entire story will end up being 20 chapters plus a possible epilogue…don't worry I have a very climatic ending planned (though it may be a little sad)…**

"Elphaba this is too dangerous," Fiyero told her. "You're still not recovered from being so sick."

"If I let my own weakness compromise this then Glinda will never recover," the green girl snapped. There was a moment of silence. "Aren't you going to argue more?"

"No," the Winkie prince sighed. "I love you and I'm sick with worry right now, but I know there's no way you'll stay. Plus I don't want a ghost for a wife."

"What?"

"If Glinda dies I doubt you'll live for much longer," Fiyero told her solemnly. "And even if you do survive you'll be dead inside. I know you." Elphaba cast her husband a look full of thankfulness and love; he did know her. "But at least I can come with you this time."

"No you can't."

"Remember what happened last time? I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Fine." The night air pressed in on them. "Why does Boq have such a bright candle in his window?" the witch demanded suddenly, glaring at the offending flame high above her head. "The main village of Kiamo Ko isn't very far away. Someone could see it."

"I think that's the point," Fiyero exclaimed, suddenly anxious. "That's not Boq's window it's Selky's."

***

Selky jumped guiltily away from her windowpane, dropping the mirror she'd been using to amplify the candle light. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Elphaba shouted, her face ghastly with fury. The dark haired girl cowered against a wall, utterly terrified. Angrily Elphaba extinguished the candle flame with her bare fingers, ignoring the sharp pain. "How stupid can you get? Even if you did attract the attention of the townspeople do you really think they would get here to rescue you before I killed you for giving me away?"

"I don't care if you kill me!" Selky snapped bravely. "I just want you to die."

"And why do you want my blood on your hands?"

"Because you're evil," the prisoner snarled. "You've done horrible things."

"The moral absolutism of the young astounds me," Elphaba growled bitterly. "I used to think that the world was divided into good and evil when I was your age, but I was so very wrong. Everything isn't black and white Selky, the world is a blurry mix of grays. You can't simply label people good or evil, you have to learn to excavate their layers, you have to get to know them."

"Give me an example of one person in which that theory holds true!" Selky shrieked.

"How about Dorothy?" the green girl snapped. "That nice innocent little girl just happened to murder my sister!"

"Your sister was a filthy streetwalker who attempted to seduce her servants!" the captive screamed. "She was almost as evil as you!"

"Don't make me angry Selky," Elphaba warned, her eyes smoldering. "I don't want to hurt you but if you push me any further I might injure you by accident."

"Accidentally?" Selky snorted. "You're just dying for an excuse to murder me. That's what you are; a murderer!" A ring of seething green flame encircled Selky's legs. She squeaked in fear and Elphaba extinguished the fire with a great deal of self control. Closing her eyes in concentration and attempting to remain calm the green girl turned on heel and strode towards the door; Glinda needed her.

"You're a coward," Selky called after her. Elphaba whirled and promptly backhanded the snippy prisoner. It was hard to say who are more shocked. The green girl was stunned that such an act of petty violence was within her and Selky was surprised that the witch was actually capable of human emotion.

"I have just as many feelings as you," Elphaba explained quietly as she walked out. "And it hurts just as much when you step all over them."

***

"Raeb you are a genius," Madame Morrible praised. "To purposefully nick Glinda's side so that Elphaba and the others would be forced to come for the Grimmerie…that was the most brilliant plan I've ever seen put in action."

"Thanks," the old woman's assistant shrugged. "But there's one major problem; Elphaba's a whole lot more powerful than you, even without the Grimmerie."

"Oh I've got that all figured out," Madame Morrible assured him. "I'm following your advice of toying with her heart. Plus we know where they're hiding now; some residents of Kiamo Ko happened to see a bright light flashing in the window of a supposedly abandoned castle."

"Was it that Selky girl who went missing from Shiz?"

"Probably," the former headmistress replied. "They say she ran off to find that Antelope we captured with the rest of the Shiz Animals."

"The ones we hanged?"

"Yes."

***

Elphaba, Brrr, Fiyero and Boq entered the Emerald Palace via the balcony of Glinda's former room. Caya had been left at home in case someone had seen Selky's signal and evacuation was necessary; she was better at giving orders than the often silent Brrr. "Do you think Morrible knows we're coming?" the Winkie whispered.

"Probably," the green girl responded, adrenaline singing in her veins. Dark shadows lurked in the corners of the room, putting everyone on edge. The stifling silence surrounding them was thick enough to cut with a knife…and then it wasn't. A thud tore the air and five Gale Force guards stormed into the room. Elphaba's magic flattened them before they even had the chance to draw their weapons. The unfortunate men were followed by Madame Morrible. Anger flared in Elphaba's raw eyes. A band of emerald energy pressed the cruel woman up against a wall. "How would you like to be killed?" the witch spat.

"Now let's not be so hasty," Morrible suggested. She looked totally at ease, which made the green girl wary.

"Why shouldn't we crush your life out right now?" Fiyero demanded.

"Because I have something you need," the former headmistress informed them. "I alone know where the Grimmerie is."

"Why don't we give you your life in exchange for it?" the Tin Man growled, unusually aggressive.

"I want significantly more than my life for such a valuable book," Morrible insisted.

"We won't give you anything!" the Winkie growled. "You'll squeal eventually."

"We don't have time for eventually," Elphaba sighed. "What do you want?"

"You," the cruel woman snarled. "If you surrender yourself I'll allow your friends to take the healing spell you need to Glinda." The fight trickled out of the green girl's dark eyes and she bowed her head.

"Alright."

"No!" Fiyero shouted. "Fae no!"

"Fiyero you have to leave," the witch told, pulling her husband in for a passionate kiss. "I love you Yero."

"I won't let you do this!" the Winkie cried.

"Boq you'll make sure he leaves won't you?" the witch pleaded.

"Elphaba…" the Tin Man protested.

"I'll make sure they both get out of here safely," Brrr vowed suddenly, his eyes locking with those of the green girl.

"Thank you Brrr," Elphaba told him fervently, before turning to face her most hated enemy. Madame Morrible held out a pair of odd black handcuffs. Grudgingly the green girl allowed them to be snapped onto her wrists and immediately an odd feeling of weakness trembled through her body.

"These have been enchanted by the most powerful sorcerers in Oz," the former headmistress explained. "Yourself excluded. It prevents the wearer from using any magic." Madame Morrible tossed a rolled piece of parchment at Elphaba's devastated companions. "That should heal your friend."

"Go," the witch commanded. "Glinda need you; Jaybo has enough power to use the spell."

***

"I suppose I should tell you that your friends aren't safe back at _Kiamo Ko_," Madame Morrible told her prisoner as she tossed Elphaba into a cell. "They'll soon be taken captive by a battalion of Gale Force soldiers." A sigh of surrender escaped the green girl's lips; she had failed. The infinite night pressed in.

***

"Where's Elphie?" Glinda wondered weakly the moment her blurry eyes flickered open. Even in unconsciousness she'd been aware of a vague aching somewhere in her heart. It was a familiar feeling, but one she'd hoped to never experience again. Tears flooded the blonde's eyes as she looked into the sorrowful faces of Boq, Brrr, and Caya. But worst of all was the face of Fiyero; broken and empty.

**In case anyone cares I cried while writing the last bit of this chapter (which may have been because I had 'Memory' from Cats (the musical) playing in the background which is a very emotional song…)**

**By the way I'm sorry that the story is ending but my ideas have kinda run dry and I don't want to try to stretch it out further than it should go…however a sequel may occur (although I have a feeling that this should end now I'm thoroughly tempted to continue on with the OCs I've come to love…and of course the Wicked characters whom I've always loved)**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	20. Goodbye

Madame Morrible went personally to free Selky from her prison; she wanted to make a good impression on the potential public figure. "Hello Miss Fallorn," Oz's new ruler greeted with as much warmth as she could muster. "It's an honor to finally meet Oz's hero."

"Hero?" the stunned girl asked quizzically. "How am I a hero?"

"You exhibited extreme bravery," the old woman gushed. "You risked death to let the rest of Oz know where the witch was." Selky's heart swelled at this praise and she attempted to smile at the creepy old lady.

"Did you find an Antelope named Corusca anywhere in the castle?" she asked. Madame Morrible carefully composed her face to look devastatingly sad.

"We found her body," she lied softly. "The witch hung her and the other Animals stolen from Shiz I'm afraid." Tears bloomed in Selky's eyes and she buried her face in Morrible's chest. Awkwardly the former headmistress stroked her hair, which looked disturbingly like Elphaba's. Morrible knew she would have to butter this girl up, lest she get away like the green woman she so resembled "Would you like to have the honor of helping to kill the witch?" Selky looked up, her stricken face frighteningly vengeful.

"What do you mean?"

"The witch is going to be stoned," the old woman explained, trying not to grin at the thought. "I would gladly give you the privilege of casting the first stone." Morrible knew she was offering Selky what any grieving child wants; the chance to get back at what hurt her.

"I'd be honored," Selky replied darkly. Everyone loves revenge.

***

Madame Morrible had designed special cells for the witch's companions. When the Gale Force took Kiamo Ko by storm even the humans they captured were stuffed into cages. These cages were then loaded into wagons which were covered by canvas, so the prisoners weren't visible. Fiyero and Chistery were in one wagon, Caya and Brrr in another, and Glinda and Boq in a third. No one knew where the other flying Monkeys had been taken. Morrible's special cages were made completely of glass with tiny air holes so the prisoners could see each other but not talk or touch. This arrangement was particularly torturous for Glinda and Boq. Their cells were pressed up against each other, yet they could do nothing but stare at one another, wishing for even a single comforting hand squeeze.

The blonde witch pressed a trembling hand against the transparent wall between them and leaned her forehead in to brush the glass. On the other side the Tin Man mirrored her, so they were separated by only a thin barrier. The small witch had so much to say to Boq about how sorry she was for ignoring him at Shiz, and about how very happy he made her, but it all boiled down to three small words. "I love you," Glinda whispered. Though he couldn't hear her Boq was good enough at lip reading to understand.

"I love you too," he told the petite woman softly. Then something extraordinary happened. The Tin Man felt a steady throbbing warmth radiate from the place where his absent heart should have been. The heat spread outward, filling his cold metal body with life. Silver melted away to reveal the munchkin in his servant clothes; the metallic ones he'd served Nessarose in. Amazed the former Tin Man stretched his human body and gazed at Glinda with unparalleled joy. However the witch's return smile was bittersweet; if she'd realized his love for her earlier maybe she could have given him his human life back more than a day before it was taken.

***

Elphaba awoke as the door to her cell opened. Glinda was thrown inside and landed with an undignified yelp. Before the blonde could scramble to her feet she was abruptly encircled with green arms and black fabric. As the two witches held each other their tears mingled. Both women apologized profusely to one another until they weren't sure who was apologizing for what. Nobody could doubt that the two remaining witches of Oz shared a bond no one could even begin to understand; they were soul mates, they were flip sides of the same coin, they were night and day, yin and yang, they were sisters, they were a single soul dwelling in two bodies. They were best friends plain and simple.

"Where are the others?" Elphaba wondered when she pulled out of the infinite embrace.

"The guards took them to another part of the dungeon," Glinda informed her friend. "It's horrendible; all this work and pain and fighting for nothing. Is that what life comes down to? You do so much but it doesn't matter in the end?"

"It matters," the green girl replied firmly. "The Galinda I first met at Shiz wouldn't have been capable of spouting such a deep comment and the Elphaba I was at Shiz wouldn't have trusted anyone to love her. Look how far we've come."

"Morrible said she's going to have us stoned," the blonde sighed. "That must be horrible, to see the people who once loved you hurling rocks at your body until something vital is injured."

"It won't be as bad for me then," Elphaba chuckled bitterly. "The people of Oz never loved me." Their private thoughts gave rise to a comfortable silence.

"I know it's morbid to ask this but…what will you miss most about life?"

"Our friendship."

"But that's never going to disappear," Glinda pointed out. "Our friendship is just going to move to its next stage…wherever it is we go."

"Do you really think there's something after this?" the witch asked skeptically.

"Yes," the blonde replied with utter certainty. "There are some things in life that are too strong to die."

***

Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, Boq, Caya, Brrr, and Chistery were all lined up beside an ominous wooden square. Baskets of stones stood in front of the killing spot where they would all take a turn. The green girl was relieved to be going first; she wouldn't have to watch her friends die. Madame Morrible called her name and the witch filed slowly past the people who had become her family in all the ways that mattered. Chistery gave his mistress a fond smile. Caya, who had never been comfortable with displays of emotion, gave the green girl only a nod as she passed, but her amber eyes said everything. "You are the purest, most noble creature I have ever met," Brrr whispered quietly, his voice profound. "Oz will be a darker place without you." Tears collected in Elphaba's eyes and she squeezed the Lion's paw.

"I'm sorry I thought you were wicked," Boq apologized. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you. Thank you for saving my life; I used to think that dying would've been better. I was wrong." When the green girl came to Fiyero there was nothing to say. She pressed her lips against his for a long moment, letting him feel all the vivid love she felt for him. Then there was Glinda. Elphaba placed a hand against her heart.

"For good," she whispered, the tears spilling over.

"For good," Glinda affirmed with a bittersweet smile. "I love you Elphie. See you on the other side."

"I love you too," the green girl told her friend. "Goodbye."

***

Selky selected a good sized rock from the basket beside her. Madame Morrible stood on a pedestal to the side of the killing square where Elphaba stood on her knees, hand bound behind her back. Wise brown met murderous green as Selky made eye contact with the woman she had hated since she was fifteen. The dark haired girl was shocked to see no pleading in the green woman's face, just bold dignity. Elphaba knew who she was and what she stood for; she wasn't going to spend her last moments begging for forgiveness. Without a shred of fear the witch bowed her head and waited for the judgment she knew would come.

Hate swelled in Selky's chest as she raised her stone. This wicked person had killed her parents and her best friend. Thoughts of Corusca's cold stiff body burned through the young girl's mind and blinding tears of rage blurred her vision. Gritting her teeth she wiped them away. Carnal joy ripped through Selky's heart as she swung, ready to let fly her deadly projectile.

But there were things Selky had seen in the last weeks, things that didn't make sense. _What evidence do you have besides what you've been told? _Sagely words rang in her stubborn mind. _I'd tell you what to believe but you won't listen to me. Don't worry though, you'll figure it out. _If the young girl wouldn't listen to Glinda the Good then who would she listen to? Herself? What did she have to say? What did she know? _Everything isn't black and white Selky, the world is a blurry mix of grays. _Closing her eyes in concentration Selky blocked out everything except her own thoughts.

When her eyes opened again they were made up. Selky was so much like a younger Elphaba and because of that there was really only one choice; justice. Again she raised the rock…

***

…and let it drop. The green girl looked up in confusion and saw Selky walking away. In a crowd emotion travels fast. One person's decision can cause an immediate ripple effect that changes everything. All it takes is one individual willing to defy convention. Slowly the sound of dropping stones filled the air. People looked on the witch and saw more than green skin. Madame Morrible had told them of her wicked deeds, but in the last weeks they had seen all the good Elphaba and her friends were capable of. All it took was a raven haired girl who had the strength to defy gravity.

**Yeah I know that was the cheesiest conclusion ever and it probably didn't make anyone cry (except me) but I'm a sucker for happy endings. **

**Did anyone actually think I was going to kill Elphaba? I tried to make it seem that way…please let me know if I was successful…**

**There will be an epilogue and if enough people liked this story I'm tempted to do a sequel (let me know what you think about that!)**

**SHAMELESS PLUG: If any of you guys want to read another long story by me I would recommend checking out 'The Emerald Apple' in the Twilight/Wicked crossover section…I promise it's much more Wicked than Twilight and you will probably enjoy my story even if you don't like reading about teenage vampires…according to my reviewers 'The Emerald Apple' is really good (I like to toot my own horn…deal with it)**


	21. Epilogue

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and especially to those of you who reviewed almost every chapter (you know who you are)…I love you guys…**

**If you've been reading this whole time I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review just so I know if you liked it…keep a lookout for the sequel…there will be one (it just might take awhile for me to get to it…I've still got to finish 'One Short Week' and do a sequel to 'The Emerald Apple'…but I will eventually get to it)**

**If you Author Alert me you'll be sure to know when the sequel is published (wink wink nudge nudge)**

Madame Morrible fainted dead away at the sight of the entire public allowing Elphaba to live. Unfortunately the former headmistress never woke up. All hell broke loose in Oz and for awhile each of the four provinces was dictated by its respective ruler, while the Emerald City fell into complete pandemonium. An investigation was launched into the truth of Lady Glinda's speech. Raeb sang like a canary and the Wizard's personal journal was unearthed from a sealed chamber. A lot of research gathering and interviews took place and slowly but surely the witch's real story was pieced together. It was decided that, as the Wizard's daughter and considering her political knowledge, Elphaba Thropp was the most appropriate candidate to be Oz's new ruler. She accepted the position and began to reform the country's government.

Fiyero was reinstated as Captain of the Guard and Glinda returned to her role as a pretty figurehead. She delivered the speeches that Elphaba wrote, for the green girl was still unsure about making public appearances. Besides, she argued, the people of Oz would much rather see the blonde witch's pretty face than hers. Brrr became Oz's Animal ambassador and Caya was his assistant. Chistery and most of the other flying Monkeys joined the Gale Force to ensure that it would never again be used as a means to bully Animals. Though not perfect Oz was content and happy.

***

"Did you finish negotiations with the governor of Munchkin Land?" Elphaba asked as she joined her husband on a cushion beside the fireplace.

"Elphie we're on vacation!" Glinda huffed in exasperation from her place on the couch. "Can't you put politics out of your head for one short week?"

"No," the green girl grumped. "I don't think I can." It was winter and the whole gang was taking a short vacation in the castle at Kiamo Ko. For most of them it was a welcome relief but for Oz's new ruler the break only seemed to amplify her stress.

"Don't make me put pinnoble in your tea Mom," Selky threatened, carrying a tray of beverages over to the gathering of adults. Elphaba and Fiyero adopted the surly seventeen year old and they had become a happy family in the months since.

"Thank you Selk Selk," Boq exclaimed as the dark haired girl offered him tea, knowing how much Selky loathed that nickname. The former Tin Man mussed his unofficial niece's hair.

"You're very welcome Uncle Boq," Selky responded with a good natured glare.

"Honey leave her alone," Glinda insisted, cuddling into her fiancée's side. "She's nice enough to get us drinks."

"True," Boq shrugged with a playful grin. "And you were nice enough to marry me, so I'll let it slide." Elphaba was about to remind the munchkin that bringing up the wedding around Glinda was a surefire way to get the blonde gushing about sea foam green and bubble gum pink bridesmaid dresses. However, before that could happen, the door opened and a blast of cold air rushed in.

"Hey guys," Caya called as she and Brrr marched through the entryway beside two adorably furry Liger Cubs. Animal children mature much faster than their human counterparts so the cute little Cats were already pros at walking and talking.

"Shay! Izo!" Glinda crooned, opening her arms for the exuberant Ligers. The blonde woman loved kids and most kids immediately loved her back. Shay and Izo were no exception. "They're beautiful," Glinda told their proud parents as the two Cats settled in.

"Would Shay and Izo like to fly around the castle on Chistery's back?" the flying Monkey asked from his chair. He no longer stuttered but was still working on perfecting his grammar.

"Sorry Chistery," Caya apologized. "We've been traveling all day, these two need to get to bed."

"Mom can we stay up a little later?" Shay begged. "I want Elpha to tell us a story!"

"I'm sure Elphaba's very tired," the Tiger insisted, sending the green girl a 'you'd better play along' look.

"I'll tell you a story in the morning," the witch promised. "But right now I'm much too sleepy."

"Would you like me to tuck you guys in?" Chistery asked helpfully. As Shay and Izo gleefully followed the Monkey upstairs Brrr cast him a grateful look.

"He sure loves kids," Elphaba observed.

"Doesn't everyone?" Boq questioned.

"No," Selky snorted. "Mom doesn't. That's why she got me readymade."

"Actually teenagers are even worse," the green girl replied teasingly. "And I have no problem with children; as long as they aren't mine."

"She's a piece of work isn't she?" Fiyero sighed.

"Not to change the subject," Glinda began. "But I believe there are certain things that need to be discussed while we're all here."

"Uh oh," Elphaba groaned. "Here it comes."

"Don't complain Elphaba Thropp," the blonde growled. "I didn't even get to come to your wedding."

"_No one_ got to come to my wedding," the raven haired witch pointed out.

"That's irrelevant," Glinda chirped. "We need to discuss some important things."

"Like what?"

"Like what you're going to wear."

"Black," the green girl said immediately.

"It's my wedding," the blonde insisted.

"It's my dignity," Elphaba retorted. "Some people just aren't meant to wear anything remotely colorful."

"Amen!" Caya agreed.

"I still can't believe you wore a black wedding dress," Glinda told the Tiger, trying to disguise her horror.

"I'm _orange_!" Caya exclaimed in exasperation. "I didn't really have many choices."

"I think black wedding dresses look good," Brrr interjected.

"It's _my_ wedding!" Glinda pointed out again.

"Hey don't I get a say in anything?" Boq questioned indignantly.

"No!" all three women answered at once.

"Apparently not," Selky chuckled.

"Can we please change the subject?" Fiyero suggested with a twinge of mild irritation. "It would be nice if we chatted about something us men can relate to." Elphaba cast her husband a thankful look.

"How about we work on Elphie's nickname?" Glinda squealed.

"I'm fine with my name the way it is," the green girl responded curtly.

"But the _Wicked _Witch of the West? That won't do anymore."

"How about the Wonderful Witch of the West," Selky suggested.

"That sounds like a throwback to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz," Elphaba snorted.

"Well you are his daughter," the blonde witch pointed out.

"I don't think of family as something defined by blood," Elphaba insisted. "The people who love you unconditionally and forgive you even when you're an idiot; that's your family. It has nothing to do with blood."

"It will if you and Glinda don't settle this dress debate peacefully," Selky interjected with a smirk.

"Leave it to you to ruin such a sweet moment," the blonde witch pouted. "Be gone oh Selky the Annoying."

"Selky the Annoying?" the dark haired girl chuckled. "I like it. You can be Glinda the Cheesy."

"What about me?" Fiyero cried in mock indignation.

"Fiyero the Showoff," Elphaba snickered.

"And you can be Boq the Charming," Glinda told her husband with a delighted squeak.

"And then there's Caya the Fierce and Brrr the Gentle," Selky continued.

"What about Elphie?" the blonde witch questioned.

"That's easy," Fiyero laughed. "She's Elphaba the Wicked Witch of the West; and I wouldn't have it any other way." Then he pulled his wife in for a kiss.

**It's a cutsie ending and there's plenty of sequel potential so I will be doing one…**

**As a side note I was going to add the following lines to the end of this chapter:**

"Eww…stop it you guys!" Selky groaned, turning away. "Get a room."

"Don't say that," Boq warned. "They will."

**However I figured that it wasn't necessary and spoiled the perfect little ending…but I thought that you readers might get a kick out of it…**


	22. Author's Note

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to let all of you who have Story Alerted this fanfic that the sequel (which has been titled 'Goodness') has now been posted…I hope you all read it!**


End file.
